She's My Mate
by MyDreamWithinADream
Summary: A New enemy has appered and thier leader wants Chi Chi for himself,will Goku and the Z warriors be able to beat him or will Goku lose her forever....
1. Chapter 1

She's My Mate

By

Woo. This is my first story so please be nice I've gotten some idea's from other stories but have changed them so their not exactly alike. The whole Saiyan marking thing I have seen on a number of stories so I don' know who exactly made it up but if you do feel free to tell me. Also please read and REVIEW If you like it or even have suggestions please review. Thanks.

I Do Not own Dragon ball Z or any of the character from it.

Goku: Does that mean I can come out from under the bed now I'm hungry.

: Not right now get back under Goku-sa.

Goku: Sigh

It was a cold winters night in the Son house. Chi Chi was curled up in bed awaiting her husbands return from his latest sparing trip with Krillin, Piccolo and Vegeta. "It's so quite without the boy's here." She mused to herself as she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. Goten was over at C.C Tonight with trunks and Gohan was staying the night over at Videl's so he could meet her mother. Chi Chi was just starting to fall asleep when she was awakened by a two strong arms wrapping themselves around her, she instantly knew it was Goku and turned around to face him.

"Your late." Chi Chi whispered to him and was surprised to get a passionate kiss in return.

" I know I'm sorry but piccolo just couldn't take no for answers." Goku whispered as he pulled her closer inhaling the sent of her hair and rubbing his hands over her shoulder and down her sides. He had spent almost two days away from her and was ready to make it up to her.

Chi Chi sensing where Goku was heading tried to pull back but his strong arms held her still. She was to tired from the events that happened today to get carried away tonight and thought it best not to give him the wrong idea. " Goku...not tonight." She said whilst yarning to prove her point " I've had a really tiring day and I just don't think I could."

Goku stoped rubbing her sides and began biting planting kisses along her neck.

"What could make you so tired that you don't have time for this?" He said while nipping at her jaw line and watching her pant in response.

" Just… something weird." She responded as she thought back on that day's events.

Chi Chi had realised that they were out of fire wood and went to collect some more from the woods which surrounded her home. She took her time walking enjoying the view as she remembered the days that her and Goku used to take Gohan for walks down this trail and after the Cells game her and Gohan taking Goten for walks down it also. As she got to the bottom of the trail she noticed a person standing there. Chi Chi could instantly reconsign it as a male. He wasn't as built as Goku but he was still alright looking.

Chi Chi continued to walk down the path taking no more notice of him then he did her but when she walked past him she stoped dead in her tracks. _What's wrong with me why can't I move?._ Chi Chi thought as she struggled to move again. She was using all her force but still couldn't get anywhere. It was then that Chi Chi noticed the man standing next to her was looking strangely at her.

_Could this be the woman that I've been searching for?_ The man thought as he looked over Chi Chi's still body. He could notice a small scar on her shoulder but kept his gaze moving._ I swear I've seen that kind of scar before but where?. _The man Thought his gaze becoming puzzled. _Her ki is having a different affect on my body then the other earthlings._

_I don't like the way that his eyes are looking over my body._ Chi Chi thought to herself growing more panicked, normally she could have easily taken out anyone who was looking her over but there was something about this man that made her feel powerless.

Just as she was about to scream for help though her and Goku's bond she found herself able to move again and falling to ground with all the force she had been putting into moving before. Chi Chi closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the fall but instead found herself being held up by two very strong arms. Knowing who was holding her up she desperately tried to run away but was held still.

" Don't looked so panicked miss, I mean you no harm." The man said loosening his arms allowing Chi Chi to get free. As soon as she was free she darted over to the pile of fire wood that Goku kept at the end of the trail. She could still remember his joking saying it would help her someone was attacking her.

Chi Chi moved her arm out to grab one but was stoped as she finally took notice of the man in font of her. Throughout the panic of not being able to move she never to much notice as to how he looked, but now that she was paying attention was having a hard time looking away. The man standing in front of her looked absolutely beautiful. He had short black hair which slight spiked at the ends and the most hypnotizing blue eyes. Chi Chi found herself blushing at the strange man and wanting nothing more then to look away but at the same time not wanting to. _Wow! He' so hot._ Chi Chi thought to herself looking deeper into his blue eyes and getting the feeling that she should be walking over to him and following him anywhere that he went. But as she began to step forward a small tugging at the bond her and Goku shared brought her back to her senses. _What am I doing I'm happily married to Goku and have two children, what's wrong with me._

" I'm sorry I did not mean to alarm you miss I just couldn't stop looking at you beauty, are you alright?." The man asked edging closer to Chi Chi and watching in surprise as she took a step back looking angry. _What's wrong with her she was almost willing to come to me before._ He thought as his eyes once again found themselves resting on the mark on her shoulder. It was madding to him not knowing what that was. Knowing that the mans eyes were once again glancing over he body she picked up the fire wood that was around her and began walking away feeling light-headed all of a sudden.

"No. I mean yes. You shouldn't talk to married woman that way, it's not proper. I was just getting some fire wood and now I am leaving so goodbye and have a nice day." Chi Chi stammered as she began walking back up the trail but not before looking back at the strange man. As soon as her eyes meet his she felt that dizziness hit her again and thought it better to run away then fall back down into his arms. Something about him made Chi Chi both want to run to him and away from him at the same time.

Chi Chi Shook the memory from her head and her hands rubbed over the scar on her shoulder, thinking it best not to tell Goku about the day. Instead she just kissed Goku on the lips and cuddled into his chest. " Not tonight Goku." She whispered before closing her eyes, but the last image to cross her mind was the man she met in the woods.

Goku seeing how tired his Chi Chi was just kissed her on the forehead and watched her sleep. Just as he was about to fall asleep he felt a strange energy coming from Chi Chi shrugging it off he tightened his hold on her and went to sleep.

Meanwhile

A man stood at the exact same spot as he had this afternoon still staring at the exact same spot but his thoughts always going back to the women that he had meet that afternoon and the scar he saw on her shoulder. He Sudeenly remembered where he had seen that scar before or at least see one like it. A wicked gleam and sinister smile appeared on his face. "Soon you will be mine, you may not know why but you will be constantly being drawn to me, resist all you like but it will happen." He whispered just before vanishing.

To Be Continued…

**So what did you think if I get enough reviews then I will update again and if I don't…..well lets not go into that. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

She's My Mate

By: XxSailorWinchesterXx

I've gotten some idea's from other stories but have changed them so their not exactly alike. The whole Saiyan marking thing I have seen on a number of stories so I don' know who exactly made it up but if you do feel free to tell me. Also please read and REVIEW If you like it or even have suggestions please review. Thanks. I really don't care what your review is as long as it's not telling me to break my laptop and stop writing. So anyway back to the story.

I Do Not own Dragon ball Z or any of the character from it.

A.N: Just in case people were wondering this story takes place a few years after the defeat of Maijan Buu. Also I don't really count Dragonball GT because I really didn't like it.

Part 2

Goku awoke in the morning to the stirring of his mate lying next to him. This was about the 7th time that night that she had kicked Goku in the gut and he was worried about her, never in his entire marriage had he seen Chi Chi acting so weird. Over the past few days he had noticed changes in Chi Chi, she would often just stare into space until someone shook her or made a loud noise, she was also having memory slips and avoiding his touch or anything that showed some kind of affection. Goku frowned also remembering Chi Chi telling him that she felt like something was wrong with her but at the time he did nothing but rub the back of his head and told her not to worry.

_I Should of payed more attention to her._ Goku thought as he saw Chi Chi begin to cry in her sleep, he instantly wrapped his arms protectively around her, and she calmed down a bit but not much.

" Chi Chi what's wrong with you?" Goku whispered as he watched her cry.

Chi Chi was sitting with Goku on the edge of a lake somewhere in the woods, his arm protectively wrapped around her shoulders, his fingers blushing over her shoulders and trailing down her sides. There were no more battles to fight and now only peace remained.

" **Goku do you think that we'll be this happy forever?" Chi Chi asked as she fell back into his embrace, everything was so peaceful.**

" **Of course I do Chi…" Goku stoped mid sentence as he noticed Vegeta and Piccolo walking up.**

"**Hey what are you guys doing here!." Chi Chi huffed angrily getting up. " Can't you see this is mine and Goku-sa 's time."**

" **Quite woman." Goku said harshly and pushed her away. Chi Chi was shocked and hurt by his actions.**

" **Vegeta and I are about to go into battle care to join us." Piccolo said offering his hand to Goku.**

**Chi Chi watched in shock as Goku just grabbed his hand and began to walk away with a big smile on his face.**

" **Goku wait, what about me?" Chi Chi asked as she ran towards him but never got any closer.**

" **Kakkarot keep that women of yours quite for once." Vegeta said coldly as he walked.**

" **What I wouldn't give for some quite from her." Chi Chi heard Goku say and stoped dead in her tracks.**

" **Lets pick up our brats too." Vegeta said even though their bodies were far away Chi Chi could Still hear them perfectly.**

" '**Bout the only good thing about being married to Chi Chi.**

**Chi Chi crumbled to the ground and began to cry, all Goku cared about was fighting. " Why do you stay with him if he doesn't love you?" Chi Chi heard a voice ask. She saw a shadow walking towards her, offering it's hand to her. " I could love you better." Just as Chi Chi was about to grab the hand she felt the tugging at the bond and snapped out of it.**

Chi Chi awoke with a start her face wet with tears and her head feeling like it was splitting in two. She looked around for Goku but could not find him. _He left me, he left me again. _Chi Chi thought to herself as she curled up in a ball and began to cry.

**Goku where are you** Chi Chi thought through the bond trying to talk to her husband. **I'm downstairs, are you aright?** Goku answered back telepathically.

When Goku received no answer though the bond he decided to go back upstairs to check on her, throughout the crying and trashing about in her sleep Chi Chi had mumbled words like 'Goku' and 'Go away'. Goku hearing this decided to head downstairs and make some breakfast for the boys and also to give Chi Chi some space.

As Goku reached the door to his bedroom, he felt an immense amount of pain coming thorough the bond he and Chi Chi shared. That was one of the drawbacks of the bond that he and Chi Chi shared. Pain was shared equally between the two. If Goku were hurt then Chi Chi would feel the same kind of pain. Goku could still remember the time Buu killed Chi Chi and felt it, as if it was happening to him. Shaking the thought out of his head he went to the aid of his wife. When he opened the door he found Chi Chi curled up in the bed culching her head in pain. Goku ran to Chi Chi's side carefully picking her up and resting her in his arms.

" Chi Chi, are you alright, god your so cold." Goku said as he noticed the sudden drop in his wife's temperature. " Come on I'm taking you to a doctor." He said as he was about to fly them both out the window and to Satan city, but was stoped by Chi Chi's whimper.

" No I don't want someone looking at me telling me I'm sick, I just want to be with you, here." Chi Chi sobbed as she buried her face deep into his chest. She didn't want to admit it to Goku but her condition was getting worse and she knew it, she could sense her energy leaving her and she was hearing voices in her head. _I doubt a doctor could do anything to help me anyway. _At this thought Chi Chi lost all control and broke down into tears.

" Oh Goku." Chi Chi sobbed clutching onto his top. " I don't know what's wrong with me I feel like I'm losing control of who I am and even though I try to fight it I feel like I'm loosing."

Goku looked down at the usually fiery warrior and couldn't help the tears that were starting to gather in his eyes. He was the most powerful fighter in the universe and was at this point unable to help even his own wife, Goku began to hush his crying mate by whispering reassuring words but he knew that deep down they weren't making a difference. Suddenly having a thought that made him smile Goku began to explore Chi Chi's feeling though the bond.

Chi Chi sensing Goku searching her head stoped crying and looked up at her husband puzzled. "Goku, what are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out what's wrong with you of course." Goku said smiling to his wife as if it was the most normal thing a person could do. After answering Chi Chi Goku began resumed his exploration of Chi Chi's mind. Goku smiled while searching through Chi Chi's feelings and memories and couldn't help but smile at the ones that she had placed at the top of her list, both intimate and family related. Just as Goku was about to stop his search he got a feeling of a strange ki inside of Chi Chi. _What's this?. _Goku thought as he further investigated the strange energy. Just as he was about to get to it Chi Chi let out a painful scream that almost made Goku drop her.

Chi Chi withered in pain as she felt Goku following some strange ki, but just as he was about to get to it an electric jolt went though her system sending her another painful headache. Goku sensing her pain immediately stoped looking and rested her back down on the bed, his heart breaking at the thought that he had caused her such pain.

" Oh god sorry Chi Chi I didn't realise that it would hurt you." Goku said while he placed her on the bed and kissed her hand, to him it was just a minor pain but he knew that Chi Chi was nowhere near as strong as him and would have been far worse for her.

" It's ok Goku did you find anything?" Chi Chi said trying to calm her breathing while moving the stay pieces of hair out of her face.

" Just that strange energy, but listen Chi Chi…" Goku began to say but was silenced by the phone ringing. He was a little disappointed because he had such a good speech he was going to give to her about going to Dende for help. _The phone can wait._ Goku thought as he was about to continue but was silence but Chi Chi's finger on his lips.

" Just get the phone and we'll talk after." Chi Chi mumbled closing her eyes and rubbing her temples to try and ease the pain. That last electric shock was more powerful then the other ones she had received in the past few days and needed some time to recover.

Goku picked up the phone and was shocked to hear that it was Vegeta. Vegeta rarely spoke to Goku other then when he was forced to or when he need a good sparing partner. " Kakkarot you need to come over to Capsule Corp. now got it ?"

" But why, is there a problem?" Goku asked and received a concerned look from Chi Chi.

" The women just wants to talk to us but she won't say why. Your brats are already over here so just come on."

Goku sighed. " I can't Chi Chi's not feeling well and I'm not leaving her alone."

" Then bring that harpy that you call your mate, but just get over here." Vegeta yelled into the receiver before hanging up. Goku also put down the receiver and turned to face Chi Chi.

" Sorry Chi Chi but that was just Vegeta, he said that I needed to get over to Capsule Corp. right away, the boys are already there." Goku said walking over to Chi Chi and sitting next to her on the bed. _He's leaving again, it's just like my dream, how could he. _Chi Chi thought sadly to herself normally she would of given Goku a massive lecture but just couldn't find the strength to at the moment. **Cause he doesn't love you, leaving all the time do you call this love?**

A strange voice said to Chi Chi, she assumed Goku couldn't hear it cause he remained perfectly at ease. Chi Chi suddenly began to feel dizzy and sick to her stomach. The sick feeling more to what that voice had said._ It's the same voice that's' been in my dreams._ Chi Chi thought looking back at Goku to give him her reply.

" Then go Goku, just tell the boys to be back before dark." Goku sensing his wife's sadness that he was going just stood, picked Chi Chi out and began to walk downstairs. _Did she honestly believe I was just going to leave without a so much as a word. _Goku thought as he carried Chi Chi down the stairs.

" Goku where are you taking me." Chi Chi huffed trying to make her voice sound angry only to make it come out horse and pitifully.

" Well I'm not leaving you while you're like this and I can't get out of going over to Bulma's, so I'll just take you with me." Goku chuckled his voice full of innocence.

" This is unbelievable. Chi Chi groaned crossing her arms as Goku walked moved on his side to fit both his and Chi Chi out the door.

" Yes it is, now hold on." He said as he kissed her on the forehead and took to the sky.

******

" When will mama and dad be here?" Goten whined to his older half Saiyan brother as he spared with his friend trunks. He noticed that his dad had been practically protective of his mother during the days that she was ill, so assumed it safe to believe that he would bring her along.

" I don't know Goten just hang on a little longer, ok" Gohan answered before returning to the conversation that he was having with Krillin. Like his mother and farther Gohan had been called to Capsule Corp. Gohan was a little bit surprised to see everyone here; Krillin, 18, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tein, Vegeta, Trunks and Master Roshi.

" Well I hope that they don't take to much longer Vegeta's getting impatient." Goten said as he sent a kick towards Trunks.

" Speaking of Vegeta" Krillin said looking towards him and Bulma. " Any idea as to why they called this little get together?"

" Not a clue, but I better be good , I had to leave Videl with her dad during a training session." Gohan answered fidgeting with his top. Videl had been getting more and more angry with her father gloating about things he didn't do. He could still remember how she sent a powerful blow to his stomach during one train session when he had once again claimed to have beat Cell.

" That would be something I'd pay to see." 18 chuckled flicking her hair to the side. " I beat that she would kick his as…" 18 continued but was cut off as she saw Goku and Chi Chi approaching.

" Mamma and dad's here." Goten yelled happily running over to greet them as Goku and Chi Chi descended. Goku set Chi Chi on her feet when they landed as Chi Chi had instructed him to, she refused to look so weak around them. But could feel herself slipping away even as she was just standing there. " You sure you don't want me to carry you." Goku said lovingly as he rubbed her back.

" No I'm fine it will do me some good to stand." Chi Chi lied smiling to her husband.

" Man Goku Chi Chi looks horrible." Yamcha said staring up and down her body it was clear to him that she had lost weight and looked to be barely supporting herself.

" Yeah Yamcha's right Goku, what have you been doing to her." Krillin continued noticing himself the bad condition that she was in.

" It's not contagious is it?" Trunks asked screwing up is nose.

Goten and Gohan not liking everyone paying out on their mum went over to tand at their parents sides. Chi Chi upon seeing her two children smiled and tried to put on a brave face._ I wonder how much longer I can keep this up. And why isn't Goku sensing any of this?_ Chi Chi wondered but soon shook the thought aside.

" Aww come on guys be nice and no it's not contagious." Goku answered giving a goofy smile and reaching out for Chi Chi's hand who he noticed was staring into space again.

" Yeah come on Guys, I called you here for a reason so lets head inside so I can talk about the problem at hand." Bulma said as she walked over to trying to round up everyone inside. " Ok." Everyone said in unison and began to walk away everyone but Chi Chi who was till just standing clutching her head in pain.

" Chi Chi?" Goku said worried as the bond between them was growing silent.

Chi Chi could barely make out the words that anyone was saying all that she could think about was the amount of pain coming from her head, she felt the world around her go blurry and saw nothing but a bunch of shapes. Panicked she tried to call to Goku for help but got no response through the bond. Chi could feel her legs buckling from underneath her and fell to the ground and losing conciseness but not before seeing the image of the man she meet in the woods and him whispering to her "Soon it will all be over."

" Chi Chi! Chi Chi!" Goku yelled as he picked his wife's limp body off the ground and held her close to him, what scared him more was the fact that he couldn't sense anything though the bond.

" Dad, Dad is mamma ok?" Goten yelled as he watched his farther holding his mum.

" Get her inside and onto the couch, ok Goku and then we can talk." Bulma said as she guided Goku through the door and watched as he set Chi Chi on the Couch.

*******

"An alien?" Yamcha shouted after what Bulma had told them. After Goku had seet Chi Chi on the couch she began to tell everyone about the spaceship that she discovered floating just above earth, she didn't know what they were doing but after a scan she realized that they were heavily armed and thought it better to tell everyone.

" And you discovered this when?" Vegeta asked Bulma displeased by her not telling him first. **Woman how could you not tell me?"** Vegeta asked though the bond that he and Bulma shared. **Cause you would have gone up there thinking you could handle it yourself.** Bulma replied. Vegeta just let out a loud grumble at this knowing that she was right as usual.

" A few days back I tracked it' landing a place in the forest near your house Goku." Bulma added looking at Goku waiting for his reaction. Goku who had been staring at Chi Chi throughout the whole discussion finally turned around to glare at Bulma.

" WHAT AND YOUR ONLY TELLING ME THIS NOW." Goku yelled shocking everyone in the room with the anger. " Watch it Kakkarot." Vegeta said getting in a fighting stance. _No one yells at my mate like that! _Vegeta thought. Goku taking deep breaths began to calm himself.

" When, how long ago did they land?" Goku said getting a stang feeling that the aliens coming and Chi Chi getting sick couldn't just be coincidence.

" About 3 days ago." Bulma stated " I treid locking onto it's ki but it got away."

Goku looked back at Chi Chi who was crying in her sleep again. " It was about 3 days ago that Chi Chi got sick." Goku whispered to no one in particular, but in response got everyone's attention.

" So you think the aliens did something to mum?" Gohan asked fearing the worst.

" Well we won't know anything till Chi Chi wakes up Vegeta said feeling a small amount of compassion for Kakkarot, who was clearly having a hard time dealing with this. As if on cue Chi Chi began to wake up.

Chi Chi looked around confused as to how she got to Bulma's house, the last thing that she remembered was her crying in Goku's arms this morning. She hated having these memory slips they left her feeling so confused and scared, though she'd never admit it. " How did I get here?" Chi Chi asked rubbing her temples trying to ease the pain. Chi Chi noticed that everyone in the room was giving her a strange look that she couldn't quite understand. She was about to ask why when she felt Goku lifting her up and resting her on his lap while his hands rubbed her arms. Chi Chi couldn't quite place it but there was something different about this hug, it almost had a sense of fear in it.

" Chi Chi honey, I need to ask you something, is that ok?" Goku asked Chi Chi.

Chi Chi still rubbing her temples simply nodded because she felt so weak.

" When you went for a walk a couple of days ago, did you run into anyone strange?"

Chi Chi went rigid in his arms at the mention of the day, _how could he have known_ _that _Chi Chi thought to herself before answering in a weak voice. " Yes I meet a man."

"Did he do anything to you?" Goku asked turning her around in his arms so he could watch her reaction. Already his blood was beginning to boil at the thought of another man touching his wife.

" No I don't think so but his eyes." Chi Chi began but was losing conciseness again. Chi Chi suddenly felt that stabbing pain in her head again and screamed in response grabbing her head in a vain attempt to stop the pain.

" Chi Chi, what's wrong, what did he do to you." But before Goku could go any further a huge explosion brought the door right off it's hingers and sent it flying across the room.

Everyone got into a fighting stance bar Bulma who stayed by Chi Chi's side along with Goku. A man followed by a group of warriors entered the house wearing armour that slightly resembled the Saiyan armour.

" So I take it that theses are the aliens" Yamcha said smiling at Krillin.

" Aliens?" The leader laughed, hearing what Yamcha had said to Krillin and was clearly amused by what Yamcha had called them.

" We've been called a lot of things but never aliens." He continued. While staring around the room as if in search of something, but is eyes stoped resting on the woman who was clutching her head in pain. A wicked smile painted his face.

" Well then, who are you. And what business do you have on our planted?" Piccolo questioned slightly annoyed by the man's smugness.

" I have no business with you pathetic little planet I have simply come to take what's mine. My name is Kobi and I rule the Planet Kobisi."

Goku sensing Kobi's eyes watching Chi Chi got what he meant by taking what's his and felt ready to rip that guys head off. Not only had he been causing Chi Chi pain for the last couple of days but now it appeared he had every intention of taking her with him. " There's nothing on this planet that belongs to you." Goku yelled in response and was about to charge at him but realised that he couldn't move.

" What have you done I can't move." Goku said surprised. Everyone else at the moment realised that that couldn't move either.

Kobi began to walk past the fighters just smiling while answering Goku's question. " Now if I tell you that I'd lose my advantage." Kobi continued waking till he reached Chi Chi who was the only one able to move but was still clutching her head.

" Go away, leave me alone." Chi Chi panted not daring to look into Kobi's eyes for fear that he might do something more to her. Chi Chi could sense Goku tensing beside her and was trying like crazy to talk to him thorough the bond, but same as before she only got silence in return.

" Now come on love you don't mean that I know that you feel the connection between us ." Kobi said lifting up her chin and receiving a loud snarl from Goku standing beside him. Before Chi Chi could protest she felt him lifting her into his arms.

" Put me down now." Chi Chi yelled but her voice not coming out nearly a threatening as interned. Kobi then muttered something while he walking back towards the door and Chi Chi fell asleep.

" Bring her back right now you son of a bitch!!" Goku yelled gritting his teeth together, feeling more like a Saiyan then ever before, if he had a trail it would of been swinging violently. Here he was standing totally powerless as his ife was being taken by some mad man who wanted to do god knows what to here

" Bring my mama back her right now." Goten yelled going super Saiyan against his will. " BRING HER BACK NOW." He yelled once more getting Kobi to turn around.

" Say goodbye to you mother and wife." Kobi said his voice turning wicked. " Cause it's the last time you'll ever see her." Kobi and his men then disappeared, Goku and the others then found themselves able to move again. Goku in his rage powered up to Super Saiyan and flew out the door.

" CHI CHI, CHI CHI." Goku yelled trying desperately to find her ki, but was unable to. Feeling powerless Goku powered down and dropped to the ground feeling sick to his stomach and unable to breath. He heard the others coming after him but made no effort to move.

" Chi Chi, I'll get you back I swear." Goku whispered feeling the last of his and Chi Chi's bond grow silent.

**To Be Continued..**

**Whoa that was a long chapter sorry about that I just had so much to fit in. So What did you think REVIEW and tell me I'm not a mind reader I can't know if you like it unless you tell me.**

.


	3. Chapter 3

She's My Mate

By: XxSailorWinchesterXx

I've gotten some idea's from other stories but have changed them so there not exactly alike. The whole Saiyan marking thing I have seen on a number of stories so I don' know who exactly made it up but if you do feel free to tell me. Also please read and REVIEW If you like it or even have suggestions please review. Thanks. I really don't care what your review is as long as it's not telling me to break my laptop and stop writing. So anyway back to the story.

I Do Not own Dragon ball Z or any of the character from it.

A.N: Just in case people were wondering this story takes place a few years after the defeat of Maijan Buu. Also I don't really count Dragonball GT because I really didn't like it.

Part 3

Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks and the others arrived just in time to see Goku falling to the ground; It shocked them to see Goku so powerless.

" Dad!" Goten yelled running over to his father, who was just lying on the ground un-moving. Goten reached his father and was surprised to see him shaking and muttering to himself.

" I let him take her." Goku muttered " I couldn't protect her from him."

" Dad it's ok." Goten said resting a hand on his father's shoulder. Goku suddenly turned Super Sayian 2, leapt to his feet yelling, making Goten fall backwards and everyone else watch shocked.

" I LET THAT MADMAN TAKE HER!!!" Goku yelled to the sky powering up even more causing the ground to shake.

Around them a few small buildings began to collapse and roads began to crack.

_Whoa if dad keeps this up there won't be much of this city left! _Gohan thought running over to his father and younger brother. He couldn't remember a time when his dad had been this mad, not even after he learned that Buu had turned his mother into an egg and then stepped on her.

" Dad you have to calm down." Gohan said to Goku in a calm voice. " Getting mad like this won't get mum back. You have to calm down."

Goku hearing his son's plea powered down to a Super Sayian and then went back to normal. _Gohan's right getting mad like this won't help. I'll save it for when I find that Kobi guy. _Goku thought turning around to face his friends, even though he had powered down it was still clear to everyone that Goku was on edge and was ready to power back up at a moments notice.

Vegeta seeing Kakkarot like this knew it was his Sayian instincts taking over. If something happens to a Sayian's mate a blood bath was almost guaranteed. He was surprised that Goku could even he reasoned with at this point, Vegeta knew that if some madman had come and taken Bulma, he would be to far gone to be reasoned with.

" Listen Kakkarot, as much as I hate to admit it, the brats right so calm yourself down before you kill us all." Vegeta said walking over to the younger Sayian, is hands folded across his chest in his usual manner. " Now tell me, can you sense that mate of your's through the bond?" Vegeta questioned.

Goku looked up to face the older Sayian shocked that he knew about the bond, but then remembered that Vegeta, being older, and more aware of their Sayian heritage would know the dynamic's of it better.

" No." Goku said ashamed. The one thing that connected him to his mate was now gone.

" It's been getting weaker over theses past few days, but I just thought that was because of Chi Chi getting sick." Goku said looking down trying to hold back the tears at what he was about to say next. " And now I can't feel her at all. It's just silence on my end."

Vegeta was worried by this fact; never in all the stories he had been told of bonded mates had he heard of a mate only receiving silence on their side.

" It's almost like it's been broken." Goku continued appearing not to be talking to Vegeta anymore but to himself.

" The bond can't be broken, but death could silence it, so that…" Vegeta never got to finish his sentence because the next thing he knew he was flat on his back with Goku on top of him giving him a hard cool glare.

" SHE'S NOT DEAD!!!!" Goku yelled, pushing Vegeta into the ground more. But then realising what he had done got up and drew in a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. " She has to be." He added quietly, ashamed of what he had just done. He couldn't explain it, just the very thought that Chi Chi could be dead made him want to go Super Sayian and fire a large Ki blast at the nearest thing- Vegeta.

Vegeta began to pull himself off the ground angered that a 3rd class warrior would even dare tackle him to the ground, as much as he felt for Kakkarot he couldn't allow it.

" You idiot of a Sayian I was merely saying that the death of a mate causes silence, either that or she's out of range." Vegeta bellowed powering up and getting into a fighting stance.

Goku was about to power up to Super Sayian his self, but what Vegeta said got his interest.

" You mean the bond has a range." Goku asked surprised by this latest discovery. And powered down so that Vegeta would answer the question.

" In theory, no. But if she was taken far enough away then a form of barrier could be put up to stop the exchange of thoughts an feelings." Vegeta answered in a huff, but secretly relieved to have a new distraction from fighting. He knew that with Kakkarot being in his agitated state he was no match for him.

" Ok for all of us who didn't have tails as children." Yamcha asked eyeing off the two Sayian men. " What is _**The bond?**_" Yamcha continued, stepping towards the two rivals, only to get a death glare from Vegeta.

" It's a matter that doesn't concern weak humans such as yourself." Vegeta answered coldly. Even though Yamcha and Bulma were as Bulma had said it herself _"Ancient history"_ the very thought of that idiot ever being intimate with Bulma sent his blood boiling causing him to lose his temper quicker then usual.

After a minute of awkward silence from Vegeta's outburst Goku decided to speak and end the confusion about the issue. " It's something that me and Vegeta share with our wives." Goku began receiving an angered look form Vegeta but ignored it and continued. " It helps us know if our mates are ok. It tells allows us to hear their thoughts and feel their feelings. But for some reason I can't feel mine and Chi Chi's." Goku ended waiting for it to set into everyone's minds.

There was a moment of silence throughout the group a couple of them; Yamcha, Krillin. Staring at Bulma who just looked embarrassed. Goten and Gohan on the other hand, in a way, understood what their father had just said. On many occasions they had witnessed their parents looking at each other in unusual ways, reacting to what the other one was feeling in a uncanny way and sometimes so deep in thought that it look as if they were in a trance. _Is this why mom never lost faith in dad returning to us? _Gohan thought, remembering the times his mother would reassure him and his brother of their fathers return.

" So.." Krillin asked looking nervously between Vegeta and Goku. " How do get _**The bond?**_" He asked emphasizing the last two words the same way Yamcha had before.

" That's none of your business baldy." Vegeta shouted walking over to Krillin. " It's none of your none Sayian business." Said Vegeta bitterly leaning over Krillin to trying intimidate him. " And if anyone asks…." Hissed Vegeta but was cut off mid sentence by Goku answering the question for him.

" We bite them on the neck and draw blood." Goku answered simply to Krillin who had shocked look on his face. The rest of the gang began simply staring between Goku Vegeta and Bulma-who was blushing bright red. Vegeta was also looking a little embarrassed. _There goes the last of Sayian secrets._ Vegeta thought sighing.

Goten now had the Goku style smile on his face and was looking excited.

" Whoa that's so cool it's like dad's a vampire." Goten chirped happily forgetting for the moment about the recent tragedy. " So that's what that scar on mum's shoulder is from." Goten added remembering the scar he had noticed on his mum's shoulder. He also laughed at the memory of him asking her what it was from and her simply answering ' A love bite.'

" Does that mean my dad's a vampire to?" Trunks asked looking between his mother and father. " Mum did dad bite you to?"

Everyone's eyes were now on Bulma and Vegeta, who had made his way over to her during Goten's little ramble. Bulma, confused looked To Vegeta trying to think of a way to answer that question.

*Women don't you dare answer that.* Vegeta said telepathically to his mate.

*Well what do I say, after all you did.* Bulma answered remembering that night.

Vegeta received the memory of the night that he had marked Bulma as his own and couldn't help but smile.

*That was a good night, but not a memory for now.* Vegeta answered and then realised the best way to get this conversation over with was just to answer and move on.

" Yes. Bulma and me have bonded. So that means yes I have bit her boy." Vegeta huffed, keeping it short and brief. Looking down at his son and then to Goku. " Now Kakkarot." Vegeta continued turning his back to the group. "I say we move on from this topic and find a way to help your mate." He finished, then picked up Bulma and flew back in the direction of C.C.

Goku watched Vegeta fly back to C.C and was egger to follow the silence in the bond was becoming uncomfortable and wanted nothing more then to find a way to stop it.

" Vegeta's right. Let's go." Goku said as be motioned for his friends to follow him.

***

When the group had once again arrived at C.C they began a discussion on what they knew about the new enemy and their powers, after a long and loud debate, and also a few cup getting smashed they had come to the decision that they would go and consult Dende to see what he knew.

" Okay, so we'll head up to the lookout in a….." Piccolo began but suddenly stoped.

" What's the matter Namek? Speak." Vegeta spat losing patience.

" Can you feel that Goku?" Piccolo asked. Getting a concerned look on his face.

Goku paused for a moment, using his sense's to feel something out of the ordinary. At first he couldn't feel anything but then it hit him. Hard. He began to clench his fists up into balls.

" It's them." Goku spat. His voice dripping with hatred. Goku leapt from where he was sitting on the floor and began to run to the front of C.C. There was only one thing going through his mind at that moment and it was revenge. Goku reached the front of the yard and stoped at the sight he saw in front of him. A young girl with short spiky red hair, dressed in the same armour that Kobi was dressed in, was standing in front of what appeared to be some kind of space pod. Goku noticed the way in which she was standing and could tell she was nervous. She also appeared to be not that much older then Goten.

" Dad." Gohan yelled running over to his father.

" Is it Kobi? Is he here." Gohan asked looking around only to find the red haired girl.

" Whose that?" Gohan questioned as the other fighters ran towards them. Much like Gohan and Goku they immediately took notice of the young girl.

" Who are you." Goku demand of the strange girl, his voice coming out colder then he expected.

" If you have loyalty with that madman Kobi then get ready for a fight." Vegeta shouted, getting ready for a good fight something he had not had in a while.

" No, No wait." The girl said raising up her hands to show that she meant them no harm.

" I mean you no trouble Goku and Vegeta. I came to warn you." She added, her small frame shaking with fear. The fact that the new arrival knew his and Vegeta's named got Goku interested and was now curious as to wether she was a friend or foe.

" Tell us who you are and then we'll decided if you mean us harm." Goku said sounding more like Vegeta then himself.

" My name is Anna and I come form the planet Kobisi. I have came to warn you about what was going to happen to Chi Chi, but it appears that I'm to late." Anna said her voice trailing off towards the end.

" What do you mean, you were coming to warn us." Yamcha asked talking a step forward so he could be in line with Goku and Vegeta.

" I saw what was going to happen to Chi Chi before Kobi planned to take her, but by the time I got to you it was to late."

" You mean like a vision." Gohan asked sceptically. Not yet believing what the new arrival was saying. With his mother being taken and now this strange girl showing up claiming to be a friend, or someone ho could help. Was just too fishy for his liking.

Anna flushed with embarrassment at this statement and began fidgeting with her fingers.

" When you say it like that you make me sound crazy but yeah, pretty much."

" Why did you come to warn us if you're from that planet? After all he is your prince." Goku asked Anna taking a step towards her. He felt that he could trust Anna, and decided to go on his feeling. _Anyway she may know how to get Chi Chi back._ Goku though.

Anna stepped back nervously, backing up till she was back to back with her space pod.

" That's true. He is our prince, but he's not a very good one. He's bent on trying to find a women to give him a powerful heir." Anna replied her voice gaining more courage.

" And when I saw the vision of him taking Chi Chi I knew he had gone to far. I mean really, taking a Sayian mate. That's just dangerous."

Goku suddenly realised what Anna's words had meant. This psycho was going to take his mate to try and produce an heir. Goku's entire frame began to shake with anger. He was so lost in his rage that he hadn't realised that he was holding Anna by her armour and shaking her.

" Is that why he took her, t o get an heir? IS IT?" Goku bellowed making Anna scream in fear.

" Goku man calm down." A shocked Krillin yelled running over to Goku. Followed shortly by Vegeta, Gohan and Goten.

" Yes." Anna screamed beginning to cry.

" Please put me down your hurting me." She begged. Goku saw how sacred Anna was and realised what he had done. He put Anna down feeling truly horrible, making her cry with fear.

" I'm sorry." Goku panted. Breathing in to calm down. After a few minutes Gohan and Vegeta had managed to calm Goku down fully and get everyone back inside C.C.

" So, how do these visions of your's work." Bulma asked taking a bit out of a piece of cake. She had promised Goku that after she had had something to eat she would get started on repairing Anna's space pod so he could use it.

Anna began to flush again at the mention of her vision. She had always thought of them as a curse, making her a freak. It made her uncomfortable being around people who talked about it so openly.

" It depends. Sometimes I just see random things, but if something really big is going to happen that will affect a lot of people, then i'll see it. Otherwise I have to really concentrate on a person.." Anna answered staring down at her fingers, her blush still clear on her face.

" Is that how you saw Chi Chi?" Goku asked, for once not being distracted by the plates of food that were in front of him.

" Yes, the more people it will effect the clearer the vision is. That's why I had to come as soon as I could."

" I didn't think Chi Chi being taken would affect so many people." Master Roshi mused looking at Goku.

" I mean she doesn't do much other then clean and take care of those 3." He said motioning to Goku and his sons. A frown crossed Goku's face at that re-mark, he didn't like the way it sounded.

" You'd be surprised at how much difference one person can make." Anna said a smile stretching across her face. Suddenly her normally blue eyes become lifeless and she sat motionless.

" Anna, Anna!" Goku cried going over to her and giving her a shake.

" What's the matter." Anna hearing Goku snapped out of her trance but still looked life less, her skin drained of colour.

" I just had the clearest vision." Anna began slowly not wanting to continue her sentence. " Chi Chi's future is changing, and it's not for the better."

**

Chi Chi awoke to find herself bed. Panic hit her as she couldn't remember how or why she was here. She began to sit her self up but only to get a sharp pain in her head making her fall back down again. Instead of trying to get up again she took in her surrounding's lying down. She noticed that the room she was in was very cold looking. The walls were made of steel and any furniture in it was made of metal. The only thing that didn't look metal were the silk sheet she was wrapped in, but they still felt cold.

" What am I doing here? Where's Goku?" She whimpered. Trying to remember the last thing that had happened. Her memories from the past couple of days were all messed up, she was unable to figure out with memories can first. Chi Chi again attempted to sit up, the pain in her head subsidising.

**Goku please, where am I?** Chi Chi pleaded through the bond.

There was no reply.

**Goku…Goku please answer!** she pleaded again, a sense of urgency in the thought.

A cold sweat ran down Chi Chi's neck at the realization that the bond was silent. Never in her entire life with Goku had it gone silent. Even when Goku died in the cells games she still felt a tiny link to him.

" Goku, Goku!" Chi Chi yelled jumping up from the bed, ignoring the stabbing pain in her head.

" Where are you Goku??" Both anger and fear evident in her voice. She beagn to make her way un-steadily to the door of the room, She had to grab a few of the items of furniture to steady her walk. Chi Chi froze mid way across the room at the sound of footsteps coming in her direction. Chi Chi steadied herself into a fighting stance, but knew that she wouldn't be able to last for to long against whoever it was.

" So your awake already." A male voice said. Chi Chi was unable to see the man because the door was still opening, but when it was fully opened she gasped in shock, seeing the man that she 3 days back. It suddenly all hit her, every memory that she had forgotten came flooding back each perfectly clear in detail. Chi Chi getting her memories back suddenly made her extremely angry. This Kobi guy had not only abducted her but also attacked her family and friends.

" I didn't expect you to awaken for another couple of hours." Smiled Kobi clearly amused by this fact. The smile that was on Kobi's face only made Chi Chi madder.

" What the hell am I doing here. Let me go this instant." Demanded Chi Chi, feeling slightly sick in her stomach. Kobi sensing her anger only smiled harder. _God she looks attractive, especially when she's mad. _He thought walking over towards her.

Chi Chi saw him moving towards her moved back, almost tripping over a small round table. She didn't know what he was going to do to her and honestly she didn't want to know.

" Don't come any closer." She warned. Stepping back further as he advanced towards her. " Stay away."

" Now don't say that. We both know that you feel the same way about me, as I do you." Kobi smiled gesturing a hand towards her. Noticing that she was backed up against the far wall.

" No I love Goku, and he loves me. We have to son's together and we were happy till you did something to me." Chi Chi declared, her voice growing weak, due to the pain in her head.

Chi Chi noticed that Kobi ha backed her into a wall and was angry at herself for not seeing what he was doing.

" I didn't do anything to you that wasn't a matter of survival." Kobi spat, the smile disappearing from his face. Making it clear that he didn't like Chi Chi's last remark.

Chi Chi noticed that he was now very close to her, is body just centimetres away from hers, and knew that she had to distracted him from whatever it was he was going to do.

" What do you mean survival?" Questioned Chi Chi. The smile that disappeared from Kobi's face came back just as quickly as it went away.

" When I first say you I didn't know if you were the one after all you were just a weak human female. But then I felt you energy, so strong and vibrant. But what fully got my interest was the marking your Sayian mate left on you."

While Chi Chi was listening to Kobi's story she was also looking for a away out, she found one to. She had devised a plan to kick him in the stomach ten make a break for the open door. But just as she was about to make a run for it Kobi's last remark made her stop.

" How did you know the marking was from a Sayian?" A surprised Chi Chi asked.

" This isn't the first time I have dealt with Sayian's." Kobi replied flashing a smile that would make any other women swoon, but only made Chi Chi feel sick.

" Funny." Kobi chuckle. " How the most powerful race will comply with your demands once you have their mate. But anyway, at that point it was a risky move to choose you, what having a Sayian mate and all. So I checked you out watched you and your power. And once I saw how powerful the children are that you produced , I knew you were the perfect one." He finished

Chi Chi didn't like where this conversation was heading and prayed that her instincts her wrong.

" Perfect women for what?" Chi Chi stammered. Kobi flashed her another smile.

" To give me Children.". Chi Chi felt her face drain of colour at his last statement and she began to feel more nervous then before.

" You sick son of a bit.." She began but was silenced by him pressing his lips to hers painfully. Chi Chi felt his hand roaming her body and slipping his tongue in her mouth, o she did the only thing she could. Kick him below the armour.

Kobi felt Chi Chi's knee come into contact with his sensitive place and broke the kiss immediately, gasping for air.

" I'll never give you kids you psycho." Screamed Chi Chi wiping her lips in a vain attempt to make then feel less dirty and violated.

" I love Goku and we have a family. And when he comes he'll kick your ass." _If he can find out where I am. _Chi Chi though to herself after her last statement.

She was about to make a run for it, when she heard Kobi laughing.

" What are you laughing about?" Spat Chi Chi. Getting pissed at his constant mood changes.

" Yes. He may come but when he does, you won't have the slightest idea who he is." Kobi laughed and at the same time holing up some kind of needle.

Chi Chi panicked at the sight of the needle, which had no liquid in it, but signs that convinced her it had.

" What do yo mean? What did you do?" bellowed Chi Chi.

" I just injected you with memory removal. It will wiped away all you your current memories and then I'll replace them with new ones." Laughed Kobi standing up and only slightly wincing in pain.

Chi Chi suddenly became very dizzy and feel to the ground.

** Goku Goku, please help, please or I won't remember you.** Chi Chi screamed though the bond, her vision becoming cloudy.

" No, No. Please don't do this." She begged to Kobi who had walked over to her and was picking her up and caring her to the bed.

" I'm sorry but you won't give me a child while you still remembered your family." Kobi quietly said, laying her on the bed.

" Don't worry. It won't be bad you won't even know who they are, there'll be no pain." He continued sounding the tiniest bit sympathetic.

Chi Chi was slowly slipping into sleep and couldn't stop herself. Tears began running down her face at the thought of never again knowing her husband or son.

" I'll never forget, I'll never forget." She whispered incoherently. Feeling slipping from her body.

** Goku….Help** Chi Chi thought before losing conciseness.

To be continued.

**So what did you think? Also I am looking for a beta, if you are up to the task then please let me know. Till next time**

**XxSailorWinchesterXx**


	4. Chapter 4

She's My Mate

By: XxSailorWinchesterXx

I've gotten some ideas from other stories but have changed them so there not exactly alike. If you have a problem with tis let me know. The whole Saiyan marking thing I have seen on a number of stories so I don' know who exactly made it up but if you do feel free to tell me. Also please read and REVIEW If you like it or even have suggestions please review. Thanks. I really don't care what your review is as long as it's not telling me to break my laptop and stop writing. So anyway back to the story.

I Do Not own Dragon ball Z or any of the character from it.

A.N: Just in case people were wondering this story takes place a few years after the defeat of Maijan Buu. Also I don't really count Dragonball GT because I really didn't like it.

Part 4

Goku just stared it shock at what Anna had said. _'Chi Chi's future is changing, and it's not for the better.'_

" How has it changed?" Goku asked through clenched teeth. Having an internal battle with his emotions. On one hand he was stricken with fear about what Anna said, the thought of something terrible happening to his mate. But along with the fear came the anger, a pure hatred at the thought that Kobi could do something to Chi Chi, which would affect her entire future in a bad way.

Anna blushed reluctant to answer the question out loud. The images that she saw in her vision were something that she knew should only be shared with her Chi Chi's husband. Even though she had only met Goku an hour or so ago, already she had a feel on him. He was kind to his friends, loving to his family and really naïve. And oddly pure-hearted for a Sayian. But at any mention of his wife being in distress she could see his Sayian nature taking over. This didn't surprise her, she had always heard stories of how powerful and protective the Sayian's were. Which is why she thought it best not to share her vision with anyone other then Goku.

Goku, seeing Anna fidget in discomfited told him that the vision she just had wasn't good. But he still couldn't understand the blush that was still staining on her face.

Goku sighed and looked down to the ground.

" Please tell me I have to know if I can help her."

Anna sighed at his request. She knew that she couldn't speak her vision and still be comfortable by the end. Suddenly an idea entered her head, it was risky considering she had never tried it, but what other choice did she have.

"I can't tell you but I can show you." Anna replied hesitantly, soon getting up and walking over to Goku. Goku's head popped up in curiosity. Everyone in the room also looked at Anna with surprised looks on their faces.

" How are you going to do that?" Goten asked his faced smoothed in cake.

" Just exactly what are you playing at?" Vegeta snapped, still not trusting Anna.

Anna took a seat next to Goku, who was looking at her curious.

" You know how you manipulate your Ki to fire attacks?" Anna paused waiting for everyone to nod. " Well I'm going to do the same with my thoughts. Firing them at Goku you could say. But I'll have to ask you to lower your Ki's a tiny bit." Anna finished placing one of her hand on Goku's forehead, making Goku jump a little in surprise.

" Well why can't we see them too?" Bulma argued, slamming her hands on the table. Making a plate with a slice of cake on it fall to the ground, only to be caught in time by Goten. Who then shoved it in his mouth.

" It's ok Bulma I'll tell you about it after." Sighed Goku just wanting to hurry this up.

" You ready Goku?" Asked Anna giving him a reassuring smile. He now felt guilty for wishing her to hurry up. He could only imagine how much energy this would take. _Please let this help me find Chi Chi. _Goku thought before he could sense Anna's energy in his mind.

Anna began to concentrate her thoughts to the last vision she had received. Goku sat patiently waiting. Anna could sense Goku' s growing agitated and began to send him the first image.

Just as Goku was about to ask Anna if she was doing it right, an image appeared in his head. At first it was a little blurry but then I began to clear. It was so un-real to him, yet at the same time felt so real. It was as if he was right there with them in the room, a silent bystander. It was an image of that Kobi guy Kissing Chi Chi, who was corned back against the wall. Goku felt his blood boil in his veins, he began to grind his teeth together so hard, that he thought they would crack. Goku watched un-able to move as Chi Chi sank to the ground, demanding Kobi tell her what he had done to her.

Goku clenched his fist so hard they lost all colour, as he watched Kobi carrying her from the floor to the bed, explaining to her that he was re-moving her memories.

" You son of a bitch!!" Goku growled as he saw Kobi run his hands up and down her thigh and kiss her on the forehead. Goku was about to charge at Kobi when suddenly the scene changed. He was once again in some bedroom, but not the same one as before. The room looked sleek in design, but not clod like the other one. He looked around the room, trying to figure out why the scenery had changed. When he heard the sound of two people auguring. The first voice he reconsigned immediately as Chi Chi's. The second one was Kobi he assumed.

Goku watched as Chi Chi burst into the room, followed by Kobi.

" What have you done to me? I knew something was wrong since the minute I woke up now tell me, what have you done!" Chi Chi yelled getting into a fighting stance.

" Nothing. Listen your still sick and confused, I would never hurt you cause I love you." Kobi replied extending a hand. Which Chi Chi slapped away.

" I don't believe you." Chi Chi said firmly. " I'm having flashes of mw with a man and two boys claiming me to be a wife and mother. I know it's not cause I was sick now tell me what did you do!!" She bellowed.

Goku watched curious as how Chi Chi would remember, but pleased none the less.

He then watched as Kobi suddenly tacked Chi Chi to the ground and injected her again.

" I don't know how you can remember that but either way I'm getting an heir out of you." Kobi growled as Chi Chi began to fall asleep. Goku felt his power level going up as he watched Kobi carry Chi Chi to the bed and lay her down.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU BASTERD." Goku yelled as he watched Kobi begin to take Chi Chi's clothes off. Just as Goku was about to lunge at Kobi the vision stoped. Angered he let himself go Super Sayian and jumped up off the ground Causing Anna to Gasp.

Bulma and the others watched as Anna began to Glow sliver and also surround Goku.

At first it was quiet everyone afraid to make a movement or noise. A grinding of the teeth broke the silence.

" You son of a bitch!" They heard Goku say, his power level rising.

" I wonder what he's seeing?" Gohan whispered to Krillin, who was staring at Goku intently.

" Don't know man, but whatever it is it must.." Krillin never got to finish his sentence.

" DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU BASTERD.' They heard Goku yell and power up to Super Sayian. Around Goku the walls began to crack and other numerous items began to break.

Gohan scared by his father's reaction grabbed Goten by the hand and shoved him protectively behind his back. Gohan looked around to see if the others were ok. He found Vegeta holding Bulma and Trunks in a very none Vegeta way, Master Roshi grabbing Bulma's thigh in a very Roshi way and the other holding onto furniture for support. _If dad keeps's this up the whole buildings going to fall._ Gohan thought as a framed picture fell off the wall smashing and sending glass flying everywhere.

" Goku stop, right now your destroying my home." Bulma shrieked, trying to grab as many falling things as possible. Which she was finding hard seeing as Vegeta had his hand securely around her waist, not that she minded.

" Kakkarot you heard the Women now stop this instant." Vegeta yelled trying to be heard over the sound of shattering objects.

Goku hearing Vegeta and Bulma both yelling at him powered down, but was still beyond furious at those visions. The sight of Chi Chi lying there so exposed made Goku want to fire a few Ki blasts at the next moving target.

"Sorry about that Bulma, I'll fix it later." Assured Goku, bending over to pick up a fallen clock.

" Don't worry about it Goku, but tell us what did you see." Bulma soon regretted the words when she saw Goku smash the clock in his hands.

" Is mum ok?" Goten asked stepping out from behind his brother and walking over to Goku who picked him up.

" He's going to erase her memory." Goku answered sadly, his eyes beginning to water. Goku thought it best not to mention the other thing to his sons and friends.

Anna who had fallen over when Goku powered up to Super Sayian had now gotten up and was trying to steady herself. Using that amount of Ki had really left her feeling weak.

" It's not 100% certain thought, things can change." She stated gabbing her head.

" Are you okay Anna, your looking quite pale." Yamcha pointed out, receiving a smile from Anna in return.

" Yeah I'm fine just a little drained, I'll recover though."

Goku motioned for Gohan to help Anna and in a second Gohan was at Anna's side helping her. After a quick clean up they began talking about ways to help Chi Chi, idea's were mentioned but then thrown away, and tempers grew short. At the end of it they had all agreed to take Bulma's space ship.

It had been decided that everyone would come bar Master Roshi and Bulma and Marron, 18 had even insisted on coming. They weren't at all happy by the decision, and Bulma right now was in the kitchen arguing with Vegeta about it.

" Why can't I come, I want to help Chi Chi too." Bulma said through clenched teeth, she was truly beginning to understand how Chi Chi felt when Goku would refuse to take her with him.

" Because women." Vegeta started, while walking over to the pantry and getting some food for the trip. " You can't fight, so you would be useless to us."

" Well what if the ship has a problem, who can fix it? Huh, not you, Goku or Piccolo." Bulma snapped back, going over to Vegeta and grabbing his hand.

Vegeta looked up and saw two wide blue eyes staring at him, he felt all his defences being brought down against his will.

" Are you sure this just isn't about me not being able to fight." Bulma whispered her voice barely audible.

" You know that it isn't Bulma, if anything were to happen to you, I'd never forgive myself." Replied Vegeta, equally as quite. His hands cupped the sides of her face. Bulma began to lean it for a kiss, only to be halted by Vegeta.

" Promise me, you won't ask again." Vegeta requested.

" Promise." Bulma said, before leaning in once again for her kiss which Vegeta allowed this time. The kiss was long and passionate and when they broke away it was clear they were out of breath.

Everyone thought that Vegeta was some kind of robot that didn't show any feelings but Bulma knew better. Vegeta just didn't like showing his feelings in public. Bulma remembered how at first Vegeta would never show emotions on account that he thought it showed weakness, but over the years he had learned to be more open, to her anyway.

" You do love me." Bulma said lovingly, resting her head on his chest. Breathing in his sent one last time.

" Yes. And if you tell anyone I'll kill you.

" How long will it take to get to Kobisis?" Questioned Gohan as he helped Anna, Piccolo and Goku load the ship.

" About a week at the most." Anna answered struggling a bit with the box labelled food. She grunted and heaved a sigh when she finally put it down. Unlike her Goku, Gohan and Piccolo put it down other boxes like they were nothing but paper.

" Is that how long it took you to get here?" Questioned Piccolo, who was beginning to trust her more.

"No." Anna grunted picking up another box. " My ship was faster so it only took me 2 days, so that all it will take Kobi."

" The sooner we leave the better." Goku cut in packing the last of the boxes.

It was 6 o'clock by the time they had said their goodbyes and were ready to leave.

" Come home safely, and watch out for trunks," Bulma yelled, as the ship blasted off.

" I hope mum and dad come back ok." Marron said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

" Don't worry Marron." Master Roshi said patting her on the back. " There up there along with this world's strongest, nothing will happen." _I hope. _He added mentally, as they all began to walk inside.

***

Kobi sat quietly in the control room of his space ship, thinking about the days that were to come.

" Soon I will finally have a strong heir worthy of ruling this planet." He smiled at his words. A knocking at the door interrupted his thought and everyone in the control room turned around to see who it was.

" Come in." Kobi said. The door open to revel another warrior of his, with a sour look on his face.

" What is it Leo?" Kobi questioned raising an eyebrow.

" One of your servants, Anna has taken a space pod and gone down to earth." Leo informed Kobi, and then left the room as quickly as he came.

"Silly girl, gets that from her mother, gets nothing from me though as it would seem." Kobi cursed taking a sip out of a glass of water. " Doesn't matter though she will die just like the others. That is if their stupid enough to follow me."

_Nothing can stop me now._

To Be Continued.

So what did you think, Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

She's My Mate

By: XxSailorWinchesterXx

I've gotten some ideas from other stories but have changed them so there not exactly alike. If you have a problem with tis let me know. The whole Saiyan marking thing I have seen on a number of stories so I don' know who exactly made it up but if you do feel free to tell me. Also please read and REVIEW If you like it or even have suggestions please review. Thanks. I really don't care what your review is as long as it's not telling me to break my laptop and stop writing. So anyway back to the story.

I Do Not own Dragon ball Z or any of the character from it.

A.N: Just in case people were wondering this story takes place a few years after the defeat of Maijan Buu. Also I don't really count Dragonball GT because I really didn't like it.

Part 5

Punches and kicks were being thrown, some making impact others being dodged. The sounds of grunts and objects breaking could be heard throughout the spaceship as two full-blooded Sayian's were doing what they did best, fight. It had been 3 days since Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin and Tein had left earth for their journey to Kobisi, and tensions were growing high. Goku had become anti social, constantly training and only taking breaks to eat and sleep. His personality becoming much like Vegeta's.

" All right, that enough Kakkarot." Vegeta said, a little out of breath form his latest sparing march with Kakkarot, as he flew back down to the floor of the training room. Usually Vegeta wouldn't be this worn out, but with Kakkarot wanting to spar so much over the past days, he hadn't had a good rest.

" Come on Vegeta." Goku huffed floating down to Vegeta who was making his way to the door. " You always want to fight me, now's your chance."

Vegeta grunted at his comment.

" Yes, but I'd rather fight you when your not half mad, and imaging me as Kobi."

This comment received an angry huff from Goku, who went back to training.

Vegeta walked out of the training room, ignoring Goku's requests. _If that idiot doesn't stop to rest soon, by the time we find his mate he'll be half dead. _Vegeta thought to himself as he made his way to the kitchen to make something to eat. As usual he found Goten and trunks arguing over food and Gohan trying to keep the Peace.

"Trunks you had the last of the cake yesterday." Goten wined pushing Trunks away.

" Yeah, but I'm older then you so I always get the last of everything." Argued Trunks, shoving Goten in retaliation.

" Can you two brats keep your mouth shut for more then an hour." Sighed Vegeta angrily, as he walked over to the refrigerator, pushing the two demi Sayian's out of his path.

" Fine." Trunks gruffed, in a way that sounded much like his fathers. "Lets so annoy Piccolo." Goten nodded in agreement and they left the room.

Gohan had been sitting at the kitchen table trying to catch up on some sleep, along with Vegeta, Gohan was the only other person Goku would spar with. It wasn't that Gohan minded; after all he had to be well trained for when they thought Kobi. But it was his dad's attitude that affected him so. His farther had always been a committed fighter, and when asked would never hold back, even on his son. But his attitude toward him now was harsher. Every punch Goku would throw at him seemed to have some more force then the last, and it was easy to see who Goku was imagining his sparing partner. was. _Damn Kobi for doing this to us._ Gohan thought as he was drifting off asleep, only to be brought back awake by Vegeta's voice, telling Goten and Trunks to stop fighting.

" You look worse then your father kid."

Gohan brought his head out of his hands to look at Vegeta who was at the other side of the bench, making him self a sandwich.

" Not even." Groaned Gohan, before resting his head on his hand.

" How is dad anyway?"

Vegeta sighed putting down his sandwich. " No different then the last time you asked. All he is doing is training eating and maybe sleeping."

" He's becoming more like you." Gohan sighed mentally comparing the two.

Vegeta took a bite out of his sandwich, comparing the taste to Bulma's.

" Well, he is a Sayian after all." Both Gohan and Vegeta turned around at Anna's comment, who at some point during the conversation walked into the kitchen.

Gohan gave Anna a convincing smile, trying to hide how tired he was. Gohan had been very grateful to Anna, at first he was a little suspicious but now he felt that he could trust her. Anna walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out an apple.

" And what do you know of Sayian's." Vegeta mocked, taking another bite out of his sandwich.

" Only." Anna began before bitting on her apple. She chewed and swallowed before she continued. " That they were the greatest fights, they were confidant in their abilities, and what they lacked in fighting they made up for in attitude and hunger. By the way, how come Goku isn't more like Vegeta." Anna said as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Gohan couldn't help but snicker at Anna's descriptions of a Sayian. It matched Vegeta 100%.

" As a child dad was dropped on his head, making him forget about his Sayian personality." Gohan answered. Glad that his father wasn't anymore like Vegeta then he was acting now.

" Oh." Anna said. All confusion being cleared up. " Is that why he's a little slow?" Whispered Anna looking between Gohan and Vegeta.

" Ha." Vegeta laughed almost chocking on the food in his mouth. _And here I was thinking he was just naïve. _Vegeta thought laughing at Anna's comment as he left the room.

Gohan just shook his head as he watched the Prince of Sayian's leave the room in a laughing fit. Gohan look to Anna who was once again wearing a confused look on her face.

" Was it something I said?" Anna whispered a blush growing on her already embarrassed face.

Gohan shook his head smiling lightly. In a way Anna reminded him of Goten with her innocence.

" Nah. Dad was raised in the country away from human society, he just didn't see all the things a child his age normally would." Gohan chuckled a little at his last statement. When he was a boy he loved to here stories form his mum about how innocent his father was.

" What about you." Gohan asked appearing more awake.

Anna turned took the last bite of her apple then threw it away. She gave Gohan a surprised look.

" What about me?" She asked walking closer to him.

" Well you never told us _why_ you were helping us."

Anna began to open her mouth but was cut off by Gohan.

" And I mean the real reason, not just because he's a bad ruler." He finished.

A moment passed as Anna thought of what to say. She knew this question would come up at some stage and had prepared herself with an answer to give. But now that the moment was here she was lost for words. Gohan sat patiently and waited for her to answer.

" Kobi is." Began Anna breathing in a sigh. " He's my father."

" WHAT!!!!!" Gohan shouted staring wide eyed at Anna.

" Keep your voice down." Anna whispered, trying to calm down Gohan.

" Okay I'm fine." Gohan breathed, trying to calm himself. " Continue."

" My mum was one of the Best fighters on Kobisi, she was everything that Kobi wanted, beauty, strength, a fire in her eyes." Began Anna, her voice soaking with admiration. "I don't know if he really loved her, maybe he did. But anyway my mum died giving birth to me. After he realised I lacked in strength, he kept me as his servant."

Gohan noticed by this time Anna's face had changed form one full of pride to one of anger and hate. He also noticed that she was shaking.

" For as long as I can remember, I have watched him take women and then once they have produced an heir, get ride of them. The children that aren't strong like myself, are given as slaves. Who knows how many there are." Anna finished, her voice becoming barely audible. Gohan sat still taking in all of this new information. Never had he felt such a combination of anger and pity. Pity for all the women Kobi had used, and they Anger for the man who caused it all.

" I'm sorry." Whispered Gohan, unable to find more comforting words.

Anna shrugged as she picked up another apple. And heading out of the kitchen.

" Don't worry about it." Anna said, a smile appearing on her face. " I can't be undone, but because of you guys maybe I can have a little justice. Well anyway, I'm off back to Krillin. He's giving me some fighting advice."

Gohan watched as Anna left the room, feeling proud that she had not let the thought of revenge make her bitter. _I hope dad doesn't become to consumed either._ Gohan thought as he tried to catch up on some sleep.

Goten ran down the hallway to go see his father. Over the past days he had barely seen him. Whenever he went to see him he was either to busy training or he was sleeping. But today was going to be different he Goten had heard from Vegeta that he was taking a small break in the training room.

" Dad?" Goten asked opening the door. " You here, dad?" He asked once again looking around the training room to find no sign of his father.

" Rats!" Groaned Goten, kicking the air. As Goten turned to leave the room he ran straight into his father.

" Ahhh." Goten screamed almost falling over, but his father supporting him in his arms.

" What are you doing Goten?" Goku asked surprised to see his son. Once Goten was able to support himself he answered his father's question.

" I came to find you. I haven't seen you at all during our time on the ship, and…." Goten began but the stoped, only to rum into his fathers surprised arms.

Goku was surprised by his son's actions. It was true that he hadn't seen his son in a few days but he didn't think it would affect him like this. Goku just assumed that he would play with Trunks.

" And what?" Goku asked picking Goten up and walking him over to a seat in the corner of the room. Goku sat Goten on the chair and motioned him to continue.

" And I don't want to lose another parent." Goten whispered, feeling embarrassed.

Goku was shocked at his sons words, he always knew that Goten was a mamma's boy that he didn't expect this reaction.

" What do you mean son? You won't lose another parent, and besides were going to get your mother at this moment."

" I know but you always go off fighting, and never come back." Declared Goten standing up on the chair, to get a little extra height.

Goku let the truth of his son's words sink in, Goten was right. Every time he did go into battle he never did come back, at least not in good shape. He had missed most of Goten's life because he was in the other world after the Cell incident. And then for the first time he did learn about Goten he dragged him into battle with Trunks to go up against Buu.

" I'm sorry." Goku whispered picking up Goten and placing him on the ground. " Your right I don't spend enough time with you. I'll stop training for a while and do something with you. Is that good?" Goku finished giving his son the classic Son smile.

" Yeah, but I wan to train so I can beat Kobi and get back mum." A hyped up Goten said powering up to Super Sayian. Receiving a smile form his father.

" Ok." Goku said powering up also. " And I promise Goten we will get your mum back."

_** _Chi Chi I'll get you back. I promise.** Goku said to Chi Chi though the bond, only to be reminded of the silence.

*****

Chi Chi stirred in bed, as the sun shone though the open window. She could feel the sun warming up her back ad woke up. She could here birds singing and other noises that she didn't reconsign.

" Ugh." Chi Chi groaned as she stretched her body, which was feeling saw all over.

_How long have I been asleep for. _Thought Chi Chi as she sat up in bed. It suddenly dawned on her that she didn't remember going to sleep, worse still she disn't remember where she was. Panicked Chi Chi examined the room she was in, everything looked very expensive and moden. Chi Chi unwrapped herself from the silk sheets of the bed and noticed she was wearing a very short nightgown. Embarrassed Chi Chi ran over to what appeared to be the wardrobe, hoping to find something to cover herself with.

When she opened the wardrobe she was surprised to find hundreds of clothes, all her size but none that she found familiar. Not caring to look she grabbed what appeared to be a dressing gown and slipped that on.

" Where am I? What am I doing here?" Chi Chi muttered to herself as she paced the length of the room. Chi Chi tried to remember the last thing to happen but couldn't, almost like there was nothing before this. Chi Chi was brought out of her thoughts buy the sound of the door opening. Not knowing wether she was in danger or not Chi Chi just stood there.

" I see your awake, are you feeling well?" Asked Kobi I a gentle voice, as he entered the room. Chi Chi just stood shocked as she watched this stranger, and not a bad looking one. Come into her room and talk to her as if they were best friends.

" You've been out sick for quite some days." He continued, as he walked closer to the stunned Chi Chi. Chi Chi didn't know wether to trust this man, so she asked the first logical question to come to mind.

" Who are you and where am I?"

" Oh dear!" Exclaimed Kobi, looking worried. _Be convincing Kobi, be convincing. _He added mentally to himself.

" This must be a side effect to the sickness, are you feeling well?" He continued.

Chi Chi looked at Kobi confused, had she been sick. It would explain why she didn't remember anything.

" I was sick?" Asked Chi Chi, it sounding like more of a statement then question.

Kobi walked closer to Chi Chi who this time was not backing away.

" Yes, you came down with a terrible illness, you were out for day. We knew that memory loss could be a side effect but we hoped it wouldn't be that bad." Kobi said in a sad voice. He was now right in front of Chi Chi who was still taking it all in.

Kobi then grabbed Chi Chi's hands and held them tight in a loving way.

" But now your awake, we can be together again."

Chi Chi looked into Kobi's eyes and saw that he looked sincere. Not knowing wether to trust the man or not she pulled away and walked to the other side of the room.

" Who are you and where am I?" Chi Chi asked as she now stood still on the other side of the room. Kobi knew that after he had erased her old memories he would have to come up with a convincing story as to why she wouldn't remember. _I hope she believes this, just be convincing Kobi._ He thought to himself. Kobi breathed in a deep breath before continuing.

" My name is Kobi, and you are on my planet Kobisi. You've lived here since you were a little girl and since then we have been childhood friends. Later in life we realised our feelings for each other were the same, so we got engaged. We were supposed to be married this week." Kobi stoped his voice getting softer. He looked at Chi Chi to see if she was buying it, and from the look on her face, she wasn't objecting.

" But you got sick." Kobi continued walking over to Chi Chi. " You had me so worried, I didn't know if you were going to make it. But you did, that must be a sign that we are meant to be. " By the time Kobi had finished hi speech he was holding Chi Chi' hands again.

Chi Chi didn't know wether to believe this mans words or not. Just moments ago she was frightened about what she was doing in a strange place and now she had this stranger claiming that she lived here and was his wife to be. _Well that would explain the clothes. _Chi Chi thought.

" How can I believe you. I don't even remember you." Whispered Chi Chi not being able to fully make a discission.

" All I can ask is that you try, and in time your memories might come back." Kobi whispered, leaning in to kiss Chi Chi on the cheek.

Chi Chi was surprised by this action, and pulled back immediately. She didn't know how to explain it, when Kobi kissed her it felt wrong, but she couldn't place why. He didn't mean her any harm and Chi Chi knew that so why did it feel like that. Kobi sensing Chi Chi's hesitation pulled back and walked back a few steps.

" I'm sorry, I thought that might help, maybe bring some memories back." Kobi said sheepishly, like a small boy.

" No it's fine. I'll just need sometime, to get used to this." Chi Chi sighed, feeling bad for rejecting Kobi when he was being nothing but nice.

" That's ok. Take sometime." Kobi said walking over to the wardrobe. " Why don't you slip on something else, and come down for breakfast."

Chi Chi nodded in agreement and walked over to the wardrobe. As she walked past a dressing table she gave a shocked gasp and stared that her refection. Her face looked young and full of life, not a winkle in sight. She didn't know why but she expected to see someone at least 10 years older. Chi Chi hand ran over the surface of her smooth skin and couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. She was going to think about it more when Kobi's voice brought her back.

" Is something wrong?" Kobi asked walking over to her.

" I don't know, I just look..well so young." Chi Chi admitted shocked.

Kobi laughed. " What were you expecting to see."

" I don't know, someone older." Chi Chi mused. " I guess."

_Glad I put her in the reverse aging tub. _Kobi thought. As he watched Chi Chi study herself. He would never admit it to her, but while she had been asleep they conducted numerous test on her. Making sure she was fit to mother children still.

" Come on why don't you put some clothes on and come down to breakfast." Kobi laughed pulling her way from the mirror. " The rest of our lives begin now."

A shiver ran down Chi Chi's spine at his last statement, getting a sick feeling in her stomach.

To Be Continued.

So what did you think, Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

She's My Mate

By: XxSailorWinchesterXx

I've gotten some ideas from other stories but have changed them so there not exactly alike. If you have a problem with tis let me know. The whole Saiyan marking thing I have seen on a number of stories so I don' know who exactly made it up but if you do feel free to tell me. Also please read and REVIEW If you like it or even have suggestions please review. Thanks. I really don't care what your review is as long as it's not telling me to break my laptop and stop writing. So anyway back to the story.

I Do Not own Dragon ball Z or any of the character from it.

A.N: Just in case people were wondering this story takes place a few years after the defeat of Maijan Buu. Also I don't really count Dragonball GT because I really didn't like it.

Part 6

Chi Chi sat ay her dresser, her mind going over the past 3 days. At first she was a little uncomfortable around Kobi, the way he would come out of the blue and kiss her on the cheek and pull her into hugs, sent shivers down her spine. When she would confront him about it though Kobi would say that it was a normal reaction. But Chi Chi still couldn't shake the nagging feeling that she was forgetting something, or someone. This however was something that she didn't voice to Kobi. She was also having vivid dreams about her and a spiky haired stranger. He was telling her he loved her and was sorry for leaving. Chi Chi picked up a brush and began brushing her hair as she thought about the last dream she had had.

She was standing at the front door of a house, begging the spiky haired man not to let her son fight. Chi Chi frowned remembering the emotions that she had felt. Sadness for the stranger leaving and also pride for some strange reason. But when she saw the man fly off, she felt pure anger and fear.

" Stop it Chi." Groaned Chi Chi, putting the brush down and walking over to sit on the bed. " There just dreams, nothing more." She tried to convince herself. " Kobi's been nothing but nice to you, even after you forgot him. He loves me." Chi Chi's voice became softer, remembering the last time she had seen Kobi this morning.

She had been siting in the Gardens when all of a sudden Kobi came up behind her.

A shiver ran down Chi Chi's back as she could vividly remember Kobi whispering words of love into her ears, while running his firm hand up and down her back, and then turning her around so fast and giving her a deep passionate kiss. Chi Chi sighed remembering his tongue tracing across her bottom lip, asking for access which Chi Chi happily gave him. The kiss was amazing, the way he knew how to get Chi Chi to responded and she loved it.

Chi Chi felt herself getting hot at the memory and also a little guilty. Every time she and Kobi would make out, which he tried to do quite often. Chi Chi would find herself enjoying it but then feeling guilty as if she was betraying someone. _But who? _Thought Chi Chi rolling onto her stomach. _Do I love Kobi? Maybe. I feel something for him; he's handsome, sweet and clearly cares for me. After all he said we were going to get married. _

" Ugh.." Chi Chi groaned making herself confused. _It's like I'm in love with two people at once. _Sighing Chi Chi got up and changed out of her yellow sundress and into a more formal evening gown, something Kobi liked her to wear in the evenings to dinner. After she had changed Chi Chi left her bedroom and made her way down the hallway to the dinning area. Chi Chi always found herself in awe at all the beautiful hallway, even though she had walked down it more then 100 times. As she passed the Kitchen door she heard 2 servants talking.

" Yeah that's what I heard, to."

" Lucky woman that Chi Chi is."

Upon hearing her name Chi Chi stopped and stayed by the door, wanting to hear more about herself.

" Do you know how many women would give to be in her place." Said the first servant sighing.

" And she doesn't even return any of the feelings he gives her." Huffed the second servant continuing or the first servant. Chi Chi found herself turning red at the servants comments, they didn't know how she felt so what gave them the right to judge. Chi Chi spying a frying pan through the door, suddenly got the biggest erg to whack them both across the head.

Chi Chi heard the noise of footsteps coming her way and continued on down the hallway. _How do they know what I do or don't feel._ Chi Chi huffed as she walked. Servants moved passed her with concerned looks on their faces. Each one wondering what was wrong with their future queen. Chi Chi arrived at the end of the hallway and was just about to open the dining room door, when they suddenly flung open, slamming into her and making her fall to the ground.

" CHI CHI" Kobi cried as he saw Chi Chi lying on the floor her nose bleeding. He realised that he door must of hit her as flung it open.

" Chi Chi, I'm so sorry I had no idea you were behind there." Kobi said as he bent down to pick her up. Ripping a piece of his shirt off to wipe the blood off her face.

" It's ok." Chi Chi said placing her hands on her hips. " I'm tougher then that."

Kobi laughed, wiping the last bit of blood from her face. It had only been a little less then a week and Kobi could already tell Chi Chi was falling for him.

" I know you are." Laughed Kobi giving her a kiss on the cheek then grabbing her hand and leading her out the castle and into his private garden.

Once they had gotten into the garden Kobi surprised Chi Chi by backing her up against a castle wall. Chi Chi shrieked in surprise as Kobi began planting kisses on her neck and on her shoulder. Chi Chi's breathing became ragged as Kobi's hands slid up her thigh and stomach. Chi Chi broke the kiss gasping for air. Shivers were running up and down her spine, but she couldn't tell wether they where bad or good.

" Kobi." Chi Chi mumbled pulling herself away form Kobi. " Maybe we should stop I mean, we are in public." She continued blushing.

Kobi smiled at Chi Chi his perfect white teeth almost glowing in the dark.

" So this is my private garden, nobody comes here but me." Kobi smirked walking back over to Chi Chi and once again pinning her up against the wall. He began kissing her neck again but when he got to Chi Chi's shoulder Kobi was surprised to hear her yelp in pain.

" What's the matter?" Kobi questioned._ At this rate I'll never get an heir. _He mentally added. Chi Chi didb't actually know what was wrong one minute Kobi was kissing her and the next, she felt a stabbing pain in her shoulder. Chi Chi looked down at the spot where Kobi was kissing her and a confused look appeared on her face.

" How did I get this scar?" Chi Chi asked her voice full of curiosity, as she pointed to the scar that resembled a bite mark. " Did you bite me?" She asked a little disturbed.

" What me? No. You were bitten by an animal." Kobi lied. _Well it's half true. _He added to himself, smiling at the comment. Chi Chi looked down at the mark on her shoulder, she hadn't noticed it before today. But now that she did it just made her feel like she was forgetting something even more. But before she could continue her theory Kobi was kissing her again, with more force this time.

After a while Kobi broke the kiss, staring at a flushed Chi Chi.

" Chi Chi, I can't wait anymore." Kobi began as he lead Chi Chi to a near by seat. " I love you, and I know that somewhere you have feelings for me, even if there not strong yet. But I believe that they will get stronger. So I wanted to ask you on ow you felt about moving up the wedding." Finished Kobi. Chi Chi sat there shocked trying to absorb what he had just said. He loved her and was willing to marry her even though her heart wasn't fully into it. A frown appeared on Chi Chi face _Why do I feel like it should be the other way around. _Thought Chi Chi as she stared into Kobi's eyes.

But what was stopping her, she had already agreed to marry him once according to him, so why not do it again. _Better then being alone._ She thought. And Kobi was right she did have some feelings for him, not a lot but he was right maybe they would grow. Kobi brought Chi Chi out of her thoughts by continuing his speech.

" And who knows maybe we could even have a few kids." _As many as you can pop out. _Kobi thought wickedly. Chi Chi sighed getting ready to give him her answers but before she could get her words out a large crash was heard form within the castle.

Kobi heard the explosion and knew right away who it was from the Ki that he sensed. _Damn, how did they find us, must be that traitor Anna. _Kobi thought as he stood up grabbing Chi Chi by the hand and pulling her up also. Kobi knew that Goku would be looking for Chi Chi straight away and had to find away to convince her not to believe a word they would tell her.

" Kobi, what is it? What's going on?" Panicked Chi Chi looking at Kobi.

" Just some enemies. Listen I want you to go to your bedroom ok?" Kobi told Chi Chi and waited for her to agree before going on. Chi Chi shook her head.

" No way I want to fight with you." Demanded Chi Chi placing her hand on her hips.

" No. Go to your bedroom and if anyone enters fight them off until I come. And most importantly Chi Chi." Kobi paused allowing the other orders to sink in. " Don't believe anything they tell you. Theses enemies are cold-hearted Sayians and will do anything to get you to surrender."

Chi Chi was going to argue but when she saw the look on Kobi's face she knew that it was no use.

" Ok." Chi Chi agreed then ran off towards her bedroom. _Why does the name Sayian sound so familiar? _Chi Chi thought as she ran down the hall, hearing more crashes and the sounds of people fighting. The whole Sayian thing was bugging Chi Chi, she was so sure she had heard the name Sayian but couldn't remember where from.

" Damn sickness." Chi Chi whispered as she got to her room , slammed the door closed and locked it.

" Sayian Sayian, where have I heard that before." Muttered Chi Chi, running a hand through her hair as she paced the up the side of her bed. She was torn away from her thoughts when she heard the sounds of men yelling.

" Where is he?" Yelled one.

" He said he could sense her." Another replied.

_That sounds close._ Thought Chi Chi running over to the door to make sure the lock was secure. A cool breeze from behind Chi Chi suddenly made her shiver, as she felt a presence behind her._ oh god Kobi was right, just remember Chi Chi fight with all you've got. _She thought mentally preparing herself. Chi Chi turned around quickly to come face to face with the spiky haired man from her dreams.

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. Didn't have much time, but still read and review. XxSailorWinchesterXx**


	7. Chapter 7

She's My Mate

By: XxSailorWinchesterXx

I've gotten some ideas from other stories but have changed them so there not exactly alike. If you have a problem with this let me know. The whole Saiyan marking thing I have seen on a number of stories so I don' know who exactly made it up but if you do feel free to tell me. Also please read and REVIEW If you like it or even have suggestions please review. Thanks. I really don't care what your review is as long as it's not telling me to break my laptop and stop writing. So anyway back to the story.

I Do Not own Dragon ball Z or any of the character from it.

A.N: Just in case people were wondering this story takes place a few years after the defeat of Maijan Buu.

Part 7

" So this is Kobisi, not bad." Krillin said in approval as he looked out the spaceships window. The surface of Kobisi was lush with grass and trees and looked to have advanced technology. " What do you think about setting up a place here?" Joked Krillin, playfully jabbing his wife in the ribs.

" Don't judge a planet by its surface." Warned Anna her voice grave.

" I think you mean don't judge a book by its cover." Corrected 18 as she walked over to the other window, to get a look at Kobisi.

Anna laughed at 18's comment. " No, I meant what I said. Did you?" Anna questioned raising an eyebrow. 18 was about to reply back when Goku spoke.

" Doesn't matter what it looks like, their king is a scum." Goku said clenching his teeth as he turned away from the window. Anna walked away from the window into the kitchen, in search of something to eat. Over the past week she had found it hard to get a full meal, with the Sayian's eating every 30 minutes or so.

From the corner of her eye Anna stopped a pear. _Better get it before Vegeta finds it._ Anna thought grabbing the pear and taking a swift bite out of it.

" Goku's right." Anna said, taking another bite out of the pear. " It may look beautiful, but it's made of deceit and lies."

" I don't care what it's made of, lets just land and get Chi Chi." Vegeta huffed_, _crossing his arms.

" Never thought I'd say it but I agree with Vegeta." Agreed Piccolo, talking in a monotone voice, as if not caring less. Gohan who had been admiring Kobisi's surface suddenly thought of something that might just put a glitch in their plan. He walked over to Goku and Anna who were in the kitchen, a grim look spread on his face.

" But how are we going to land without being seen?" Gohan asked Anna, who stopped mid bite at his question. Gohan's questioned had really thrown Anna, she never really thought about it much over the past week, always assuming that the others would think of something first.

" Um, well.." Anna mumbled, receiving a glare form Goku._ If I don't think of something soon, Goku's gonna fry me._

Suddenly an idea popped into Anna's head, she wasn't sure it would work but had to give it a go.

" Well at the back of Kobi's palace there is a landing strip, it hasn't been used in years. So there's a chance you could land and then sneak in around the back." Stated Anna fidgeting with her fingers. Everyone in the room stared at Anna with sweat drops on their heads. Vegeta shook his head and was the first to speak.

" That has to be one of the worst idea's ever." Bellowed Vegeta, storming over to Anna and towering over her, making Anna shake a little with fear. " Are you telling me girl, that you brought us to this planet without even a way of getting us onto its surface. Are you?"

Vegeta saw the fear in her eyes and couldn't help but smirk. _Still got it._ He thought, his smile increasing.

Anna began backing away from Vegeta and bumped into Goten making them both fall over in front of Goku.

" Ow, watch it Anna, your heavy." Whined Goten ad he helped Anna up. Anna slapped Goten's hand way and got up on her own.

" I'm not heavy, and I don't need your help." Blushed Anna in embarrassment and anger. " And besides." Anna continued. " I don't see you coming up with any plans." She finished, fixing her spiky hair.

Goku who had been staying out of the argument, finally spoke.

" I like the idea." Goku chirped a smile appearing on his face. Everyone in the room went quiet. Goku saw the looks on everyone's faces and knew he had to explain why it was a good plan.

" Listen, they know about us right, so that means they would expect us to come. But what they won't expect is for us to face them head on. You get it?" Goku finished. The classic Goku smile still on his face.

Piccolo could see the logic in the plan now but still wasn't 100% sure of it. Over the past decades Piccolo had come to trust Goku, knowing he always had a plan and would never walk into a battle that would endanger people, unless he had some kind of plan. _But could his mission for revenge be blinding him?_ Thought Piccolo, as he stared at Goku. Sighing Piccolo made his decision.

" Ok I'm with you. Lets go." He said walking over to Gohan, Anna, Goten, Vegeta and Goku.

" Well hell, you know I'm up for anything count me in." An excited Yamcha said.

" Us too." Krillin stated grabbing a hold of his wife's hand.

" Well, I can't be left out so what the hell." Tein stated, as he walked over to join the others. " That just leaves Vegeta and Trunks." Tein added as he looked over to the father and son. Trunks smiled at Tein.

" Of corse we'll fight." Trunks said cracking his knuckles in approval. Vegeta just huffed which told everyone he would fight too.

Goku smiled at hi friends, glad they were willing to risk their lives to help. _I'm coming Chi Chi, hold on._

It had taken 30 minutes to land the ship and get everyone off it, but once they were they began to follow Anna, who was showing them were the back entrance was.

" This is it." Anna whispered opening the door and motioning everyone to get inside. As Goku walked through the door he sensed a familiar Ki that made him freeze in both shock and happiness. All the past weeks worrying and restless faded away as he tried to lock on to his mates Ki. Vegeta had noticed Goku's sudden stop and went to see what was keeping him, the others also followed.

" Kakkarot you idiot! What are you doing, come on." Hissed Vegeta, who was also curious as to why he would stop.

" I can feel her, I can feel Chi Chi."

" What mum, is she ok?" Asked Gohan who had heard what his father had said.

" Not very well, I can't get her location, but I know she's feeling confused at the moment." Goku replied as he searched once again for Chi Chi.

" Listen I know this is good and all, but you have to come on or we'll be found." Pestered Anna, trying to hurry everyone up.

" Ok." Agreed Goku. They began walking to what Anna had told them was the main control room, they were halfway down the hallway when they heard someone shout at them.

" Stop intrudes or you will be attacked." Goku and the others turned around to be faced with a guard. _One of Kobi's no doubt. _Goku thought in disgust. Once again he caught Chi Chi ki, moving faster this time, almost like running. _Oh no she's in trouble. I can feel that she's scared I have to go to her. But they need me here._ Goku was torn on what to do. He was brought out of his thoughts by Vegeta.

" Oh were so scared." Mocked Vegeta getting into a fighting stance.

" Don't under estimate them." Warned Piccolo, annoyed by Vegeta's arrogance.

" Kobi is stronger was able to freeze us on the spot, who know what they can do." Gohan added. Before anyone could stop him Vegeta flew at the guard and kicked him in the back knocking him out. Vegeta smiled at his victory, but it had been a little to easy for his liking. Vegeta walked back over to Piccolo and the other.

" Yeah really hard." Smiled Vegeta glad to prove the Namek wrong. Goku once again got Chi Chi's ki, but this time it was strong enough to lock on to and find her position.

" I found your mothers Ki." Exclaimed Goku, getting ready to teleport away to get her. But before he could another bunch of guards came around the corner.

Gohan saw the bunch of guards coming and knew him and the others could easily take care of them.

" Go get mum, we can handle this." Gohan told his father as he got into his fighting stance, the others following suit.

" Gohan's right we can take them easy, get mom back." Goten chirped, getting ready for the fight. Goku knew that the others could take care of themselves and knew that it was alright to go.

" Ok, be careful. And take care of Anna." Goku said before teleporting away.

Anna watched as Goku teleported away _No you be careful Goku, Kobi's not stupid. Don't under estimate him._

" Anna get behind me." Bellowed Vegeta as the guards came charging at them.

" Right." Anna agreed and got behind Vegeta.

Goku teleported into the room and found himself standing behind Chi Chi, who was wearing a revealing dress. The dress sloped down to mid back and hugged her in all the right places. Despite the situation Goku couldn't help but realise how good she looked. Chi Chi turned around and Goku found himself staring into her beautiful eyes, at the moment all he wanted to do was pick her up, lay her on the bed and show her how much he had missed her. Something then struck Goku, Chi Chi looked younger, and not by a few years but at least a whole decade. The last time Goku had seen her this young was just before he left her to go to the Cell games. Suddenly something hard collided with Goku's face and he found himself on the floor. It was only after that he realised that Chi Chi had slugged him in the face.

Chi Chi ran to the other side of the room trying to get away from the stranger from her dreams, only to have him reappear in front of her again.

" Ow, What was that for Chi Chi." Groaned Goku rubbing his face. _Was she always that strong? _Pondered Goku. Goku went to touch Chi Chi on the shoulder only to have her slap it away.

" Don't touch me, or I'll hit you again but it won't be on the face," Warned Chi Chi as she stepped way from Goku. Goku suddenly smelled an unknown scent on Chi Chi. Goku's brain began working out on whose scent it was and then it clicked.

" Kobi" Goku muttered, clenching his teeth so hard they looked they might crack. _He had touched her Anna's vision was right. I'll rip that guy's head off. _Thought Goku.

Chi Chi gasped at the strangers sudden mood change. He look murderous, but not at her. Chi Chi had heard him mutter Kobi's name and wondered what the relationship between them was. It was clear the stranger hated Kobi, but why. _Why can't I remember? _Chi Chi mentally cursed.

" Listen I don't know who you are or what you want, but leave now." Chi Chi growled. Goku knew Chi Chi wouldn't remember who he was, but he kinda hoped that once she had seen him some things would come back to her.

" Listen Chi Chi it's me Goku, your husband." Goku pleaded gabbing Chi Chi's hands and holding them in his own.

" MY HUSBAND!" Screamed Chi Ch in shock. " Listen I don't know what you are talking about, I've never been married. I was engaged to Kobi and still am but that's it."

" That a lie." Declared Goku, pulling Chi Chi closer. " You're my wife Chi Chi, we have two sons together Gohan and Goten. Kobi stole you from me and erased your memory." Continued his voice soft and calm, as to not scare her again. " He also made you younger." Goku added.

Everything thing Goku was telling Chi Chi sounded like a lie, but at the same time Chi Chi couldn't doubt the sincere look in his eyes. Something deep inside her told her to run into his embrace and never leave. Chi Chi also felt all these strange emotions, which were clearly not hers. Suddenly Kobi's words echoed through her head. **Go to your bedroom and if anyone enters fight him or her off until I come. And most importantly Chi Chi don't believe anything they tell you. Theses enemies are cold-hearted Sayian's and will do anything to get you to surrender.**

Remembering Kobi's words Chi Chi pulled away from Goku and got back into a fighting stance.

" Nice try, but I know what you are you're a Sayian aren't you. Kobi told me all about your cold hearted race and your jut tricking me so I'll go with you. But it won't work." Smiled Chi Chi triumphantly, happy about outsmarting her opponent. Goku stared at Chi Chi shocked, how was he going to get her to believe her. _The bond_. Goku thought his idea putting a smile on his face. Goku stepped towards Chi Chi, hands in the air to show her he meant no harm.

" Listen, I can prove what I'm saying. There's a scar on your shoulder that looks like a pair of teeth marks, isn't there." Goku said, pointing to her exposed shoulder. Chi Chi looked down at her shoulder even though she knew that there was a scar there, only moments ago here and Kobi were talking about it.

" Yeah there is, Kobi said I got bitten by an animal." Huffed Chi Chi, her hand going up to touch the scar.

" I bit you there, that's how we Sayian's mark our mates. We also have a bond that lets us hear what the other is thinking and lets us feel each others emotions." Explained Goku.

" I…I, but Kobi." Chi Chi mumbled incoherently tying to make sense of what was happening. Had Kobi lied to her? No, then how come she couldn't remember this Goku fellow or her family. Goku noticing Chi Chi had dropped her defences took this chance to grab her and kiss her passionately. Chi Chi was shocked by this bold action and was trying to fight him off, but he was to strong. Chi Chi suddenly realised that she didn't want t fight him off. She liked the way his lips moved in time with hers. And the way his hands caressed her body.

A sharp pain suddenly in Chi Chi's head made her jump away from Goku making him look surprised. The pain felt so familiar to Chi Chi like an energy was trying to make it's way to her but something was stopping it.

" Chi Chi please if you just open up the bond again then I can help you remember." Goku pleaded, still feeling hot from the kiss. Chi Chi feeling both confused and hurt from the kiss did the only thing she could think of. She ran away. Chi Chi opened the door and bolted down the hallway, hearing Goku's footsteps behind her she sped up. As she turned the corner she came into contact with something hard. Confused she got up and saw Kobi staring down at her.

" Chi Chi are you ok." Kobi questioned as he gave her his hand to help her up. Kobi could sense something different about Chi Chi, the way she was hesitant to touch him or look at him. Kobi could also smell Goku' scent all over her. _Damn Goku I knew he would find her. _He thought not waiting for Chi Chi to grab his hand, he yanked her up. Causing Chi Chi to yelp in pain.

" Kobi what are you doing, let me go." Chi Chi sobbed, feeling exhausted for some reason.

" Be quiet." Hissed Kobi. Just then Goku ran around the corner and saw Kobi holding Chi Chi against her will.

" Kobi." Goku spat. Powering up to Super Sayian. Kobi just smiled at Goku who was now shaking with anger.

" Hello Goku, I see you've meet my wife to be."

To Be continued

**What did you think, please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

She's My Mate

By: XxSailorWinchesterXx

I've gotten some ideas from other stories but have changed them so there not exactly alike. If you have a problem with this let me know. The whole Saiyan marking thing I have seen on a number of stories so I don' know who exactly made it up but if you do feel free to tell me. Also please read and REVIEW If you like it or even have suggestions please review. Thanks. I really don't care what your review is as long as it's not telling me to break my laptop and stop writing. So anyway back to the story.

I Do Not own Dragon ball Z or any of the character from it.

A.N: Just in case people were wondering this story takes place a few years after the defeat of Maijan Buu.

Part 8

" Hello Goku, I see you've meet my wife to be." Smiled Kobi, holding a struggling Chi Chi against her will. Kobi pulled Chi Chi tighter into his hold making her yelp once again. " I'm so glad you brought Chi Chi to me. I was beginning to get worried." Kobi knew that he couldn't lose his temper with Goku, at least not with Chi Chi around. _I'll have to wait till Chi Chi's out of the way, anything could trigger an erased memory. _Kobi thought, putting a sincere look on his face, but not good enough that Goku couldn't see through it.

" _I_ would never hurt my wife, unlike you who steals them as a living." Goku growled his power level increasing by the second. " Now hand Chi Chi over before you regret it."

" Such anger, but I shouldn't expect anything less of a Sayian now should I." Kobi asked, then turning his attention to Chi Chi. " He didn't hurt you did he? These Sayians are viscous and cold blooded."

Chi Chi looked between Goku and Kobi, trying to figure out whom to trust. For some reason Chi Chi hoped that Goku would come and take her away from Kobi. But at the same time that would mean more questioned un-answered.

" Let her go Kobi I'm giving you one last chance." Bellowed Goku turning, Super Sayian. This sudden transformation shocked Chi Chi. She couldn't doubt Kobi's words, the man in front of her truly did look cold-blooded at the moment. Almost like he was facing his worst nightmare. Kobi suddenly powered up to, something Chi Chi had never seen.

" Chi Chi go back to your room, I don't want you to see this." Warned Kobi getting into a fighting stance.

" Chi Chi doesn't go anywhere without me." Protested Goku his eyes wandering over to hers. His eyes meet with hers and again tried to talk to her through the bond.

** Please Chi Chi don't go with him, he's lying.**

Chi Chi gasped her mouth forming a small 'o'.

** How come I can hear you, what's happening to me? I feel like I should stay and fight with you, but that's going against everything I know.**

Chi Chi replied, not quite knowing how she did.

** But it feels right, doesn't it?**

Kobi was losing patience, becoming angrier as the moments went by.

" Chi Chi didn't you hear me." Shouted Kobi pushing Chi Chi out of his arms so that she was facing him directly. " Go back to your room."

" No." Chi Chi replied making Kobi step back startled. " If there's a fight I want to help."

" Chi Chi stay out of this." Goku yelled, frustrated by his wife's request. Goku knew if she were there during the fight Kobi could easily use her to his advantages.

" No." Erupted Chi Chi, surprising both Goku and Kobi. " I'm sick of being left behind when you go off to fights, I won't take it anymore." Chi Chi's remark surprised even her. She couldn't control herself it just came out, almost like it had been suppressed.

Kobi stood shocked. _Where did that come from?_ He thought once again turning his attention to his rival. Kobi began to power up to an even greater level, a red glow appearing around him.

" Chi Chi go back to your room." Hissed Kobi grabbing her by the wrist. Chi Chi struggled against Kobi's grasp and was shocked at the amount of strength he was using on her.

" Kobi let go of me I want to fight." Chi Chi said in a pained voice. " Let go your hurting me."

" Let go of her Kobi, you son of a bitch your breaking her wrist." Shouted Goku taking a step forward.

" No. Chi Chi if your not going to go back to your room then just stay out of the way." Snapped Kobi pushing Chi Chi to the floor. Confused Chi Chi got up and looked back at Kobi and Goku. The energy around both the fighters was growing higher, the walls of the room were beginning to crack and tiles were being lifted up. Chi Chi looked closer at Goku and noticed the faint outline of a smile on his face. This made Chi Chi clench her fists in anger. _What is it about that smile that makes me so mad, and yet so happy?_ Thought Chi Chi her fists un-clenching. It suddenly hit her were she's seen that smile before. It was in her dream were Goku was flying off without saying that her son would not fight.

" You first." Goku teased powering up to a Super Sayian 2.

" How noble of you." Kobi mocked, lunging at Goku full speed. Goku couldn't move fast enough and Kobi's arm slammed into Goku's stomach. Goku gasped for air, Kobi's punch had not hand his power in it, but enough to cause a small amount of pain. Goku grabbed Kobi by the arm and flung him into the wall, sending pieces of the wall and floor flying. Not wasting anytime Goku ran over to Kobi and picked him up by the neck then pinned him against the wall. Kobi smiled seeing Goku's anger and from the corner f his eye he could see Chi Chi, looking frighted. _That's it Goku show Chi Chi the monster you are. _

" You like this don't you the fight." Kobi spat, wiping away some blood from his mouth. " But what makes you more mad the fact that your precious mate can't remember you. You that my hands have been _all _over her?" Questioned Kobi. Goku growled in anger, on the verge of becoming a Super Sayian 3. Goku had planed to make him beg for death before giving it to him but now he couldn't are less. Goku smashed his fist into Kobi's face, causing a crack to come from his nose, then threw his against the opposite wall. Chi Chi jumped out the way to avoid being hit by Kobi's body. _If he doesn't stop soon he'll kill Kobi. _Panicked Chi Chi rushing over to Kobi.

Goku turned around in time to see Chi Chi going to Kobi's aid. _If Kobi gets a hold of her he could use her against me._ Goku thought his mind going over every possibility.

" Chi Chi stay away from him." Goku warned before running over to Chi Chi at top speed and grabbing her into his arms. Chi Chi gasped at Goku's sudden action and didn't know what bothered her more. The fact that this so called enemy grabbed her by surprise, or the fact that one of his strong hands were now resting on the inside of her thigh. Chi Chi couldn't stop the heat from rushing to her face.

" Chi Chi I told you stay away from him, you'll get hurt." Sighed Goku his voice full of sincerity.

Even though Chi Chi couldn't doubt Goku's sincerity his words made her angry. Did this man think that she was just some delicate doll that couldn't hold her own.

" I was never in danger." Huffed Chi Chi crossing her arms across her chest. " If anything your in danger from holding me." She finished before breaking out of his grasp and jumping to Kobi's side.

" Are you okay?" Chi Chi asked, extending her hand to help Kobi up. Ignoring Chi Chi's hand Kobi got up on his own and got back into a fighting stance. Goku's face became serious once more. _He just doesn't know when to quit. _Sighed Goku at his mental statement.

" Did you think that I would give up just because you got one punch in on me, I wasn't even trying. But tell me Goku were are your friends?" Questioned Kobi wondering how much longer it would take for the others to come.

" They'll be here soon." Smiled Goku. " And then we'll beat you, and take Chi Chi back were she belongs." _ They'll be here in less then 30 seconds. _Thought Goku as he sensed their ki's getting closer and closer.

" Good then I can get rid of all of you and Chi Chi and I get our wedding on the way." Tautened Kobi grabbing a hold of Chi Chi's hand. Like Goku predicted no less the 30 seconds later did the rest of the Z fighters enter the room.

Gohan and the others rushed into the room and saw Kobi holding Chi Chi's hand and Goku staring them down. As Gohan's eyes took in the surrounding the first thing that he noticed was how much younger his mother looked, the second thing being how un-comfortable she looked. Getting his mind back on task Gohan began walking over to his father, being cautious and ready to throw a punch at the last moment.

" Did we miss much dad?" Gohan asked looking between his mother and Kobi.

Goten who was standing closet to his mother and Kobi also ran over to his father.

" Did you get mum back to normal." Goten whispered, but not soft enough that the other Z fighter couldn't hear.

"Not yet son, but I will." Goku replied his face softening up as he turned his attention to Chi Chi. " See Chi these are our sons Gohan and Goten.' He said motioning his the boys.

" Impossible Chi Chi doesn't have any sons, Do you Chi Chi?" Kobi stated, sounding like he was trying to convince Chi Chi more then ask her. Chi Chi wasn't sure how to answer, she couldn't remember having any children, but those two boys looked so much like their father and Chi Chi could see some of herself in them too.

" I don't know."_Those names sound so familiar though. _Chi Chi thought as she took a step closer towards them, but only to be pulled back by Kobi.

" Come on mum you have to remember us, it's me Goten." Pleaded Goten, giving Chi Chi his classic smile.

" Please Chi Chi try to remember." Added Goku, also giving Chi Chi his classic smile.

" Come on woman, we don't have time for this." Huffed Vegeta getting annoyed by Chi Chi's lack of progress. Chi Chi looked over to the man who made such a rude comment. He was short, full of muscles and had hair that defied gravity also. Angry Chi Chi turned to face Vegeta and let him have it.

" Shut up shortie, I don't even know you, any of you for that matter." Chi Chi steamed her eyes wandering over the remaining fighter. Krillin laughed at Chi Chi comment, Krillin found it even more funny that Vegeta for once was speechless.

" At least she hasn't forgotten her attitude." 18 calmly said.

" Unfortunately." Piccolo murmured , receiving a death glare from Chi Chi.

" Well now that your all here we can get back to business." Kobi said casually, his voice showing no trace of panic, he then fired a ki blast at the un expecting group of fighters.

" Watch out." Shouted Piccolo warning everyone about the oncoming blast, it was easily dodged. 18 laughed as she jumped away from the blast, landing swiftly on her feet.

" Is that all you've got." She mocked firing a blast back at Kobi. Kobi laughed at her statement while he pushed Chi Chi to the side.

" No, I was just warming up." Suddenly Kobi sent Ki blast flying in every direction, trying to hit all of the Z fighters. Goku seeing that Kobi was distracted from Chi Chi realised that this was his chance. _It's now or never Goku._ Goku thought deciding not to let this opportunity pass him by. Goku teleported over to Chi Chi and grabbed her in his arms, then teleported back to Gohan and Goten

Chi Chi didn't have time to think as she again found herself in the arms of Goku. _How did he get to me so fas?_ Chi Chi thought before realising that she on the other side of the room with her so called family.

" What the? Let go of me." Chi Chi said angered. " I'm not some damsel in distress I can take care of myself." She finished, unable to break out of his arms.

" I'm sorry Chi Chi but your not yourself at the moment, and I have to keep you safe." Said Goku as he used one of his hands to fire a blast at Kobi. Chi Chi could barely see through the smoke that was being caused by the blasts.

" Dad's right mum, you could get hurt." Added Goten turning to face his mother.

" Goten?" Chi Chi whispered, feeling an odd connection to the boy, almost like she should be protecting him. An image suddenly flashed through Chi Chi head, she was sparing with the boy and teaching him how to throw punches and kicks. The image only lasted a second but it was enough for Chi Chi to gasp at.

" Yeah it's me mum." Goten smiled not looking back as he fired another ki blast.

" Chi Chi I know this must be hard for you to understand, but please trust us." Goku pleaded his eyes boring into hers, Chi Chi found herself lost in them unable to hear her surroundings. Chi Chi soon found herself on the ground, but still being held by the shoulders.

" I don't know." Chi Chi sobbed, all of the recent events becoming to much for her. Everything was so messed up that she didn't know who to trust anymore. Chi Chi was brought out of her conversation with Goku by the yelling of Kobi.

" That is it!!" Kobi yelled powering up again and causing all of the ki blasts to explode. " I have had enough of this fooling around I'm going to finish you all off right NOW." He finished.

Gohan couldn't stand it any longer, he wanted Kobi gone and gone now.

" No I've had enough of you." Gohan said the tone of his voice becoming treating. _I'm going to end this now._ He thought turning Super Sayian. Piccolo could sense different energy coming from Kobi at the moment and knew that he had sensed it before. _ Damn. Where have I sensed that kind of energy before? _Piccolo thought.

" That's it." Piccolo remembered, knowing he had to warn Goku and the others.

" Stop Gohan." Piccolo shouted.

" What's up I can't move." Muttered Gohan shocked, he was just about to give Kobi a Kamehameha wave, when he found himself immobile. Piccolo's warning had come to late.

" Don't you ever get tried of the same trick." Vegeta spat, trying to move but failing.

" I have to use any advantage I can." Justified Kobi. " After all 2 pure blood Sayians, 3 demi Sayians and a Namek, well I may be strong but not that strong." Finished Kobi smiling as he walked over picked up Chii Chi then took her away from Goku.

" Kobi what are you doing." Chi Chi asked alarm evident in her voice. Kobi looked over the group of warriors taking his eye stoping on one small familiar face. " So Anna I see you're apart of this too. You'll get your's also." Kobi's face becoming serious.

Anna simply stared at Kobi trying to hide the signs of her fear.

" No reply huh. Fine then."

Chi Chi stared in shock. _How did Kobi do that?_ Wondered Chi Chi, she knew he was strong but never thought he was capable of this. Panic flowed through Chi Chi at the thought of this, if he was able to freeze people then what else could he do. Chi Chi's eyes searched over the group and noticed to other children. Both who looked the same age as the boy called Goten. _He's really going to kill them, even the children._ Chi Chi felt sick at the thought. _I've got to stop him. _Stressed Chi Chi, thinking of ways to convince Kobi otherwise. She turned around to face him and felt like fainting at the sight. Kobi was gathering a huge Ki blast in his hand, and aim it directly at Goku.

" Kobi stop." Yelled Chi Chi her voice breaking twice. But Kobi wasn't listening he continued to build up the energy for the blast.

Tears began rolling down Chi Chi's face. She couldn't stop Kobi if they hadn't been able to then what hope did she have. _I've got to help Goku._ She thought, the thought of her losing him make her cry harder. _I can't lose you Goku. _ 3 things all seemed to happen at once.

Kobi fried the blast at the Goku.

The rest of the fighters screamed.

Chi Chi found herself running to block Goku from the blast.

Chi Chi didn't know or care how she got to his so fast all that mattered was that she was in front of him blocking him from the blast. Chi Chi could hear Goku yelling at her to move but she wouldn't listen. _Just let Goku survive._ Chi Chi thought closing her eyes awaiting the impact. No sooner did the blast hit her. Chi Chi screamed in pain as she felt her body heat up, but she still wouldn't move. She could also hear Goku screaming her name, his voice tainted with pain. Chi Chi's vision began to fade, her body becoming numb. She felt herself falling towards the floor but couldn't feel the impact.

** I trust you Goku.** Chi Chi thought trying to get her last thought to Goku. She heard a group of voices scream out her name, and then everything went black.

I know I am so evil *runs and hides under bed to get away from angry mob* will Chi Chi survive, how will Goku deal with this latest turn of events. Find out on the next chapter. Also please read and REVIEW.

**Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

She's My Mate

**By:** **XxSailorWinchesterXx**

I've gotten some ideas from other stories but have changed them so there not exactly alike. If you have a problem with this let me know. The whole Saiyan marking thing I have seen on a number of stories so I don' know who exactly made it up but if you do feel free to tell me. Also please read and REVIEW If you like it or even have suggestions please review. Thanks. I really don't care what your review is as long as it's not telling me to break my laptop and stop writing. So anyway back to the story.

I Do Not own Dragon ball Z or any of the character from it.

A.N: Just in case people were wondering this story takes place a few years after the defeat of Maijan Buu.

Part 9

" CHI CHI NO, GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" Goku bellowed as he watched Chi Chi jump in front of him, in order to shield him from the oncoming blast. Never had Goku felt so much fear, not in any part of his life. The blast was getting closer and closer, Goku could feel the amount of power in it and knew that Chi Chi wouldn't survive.

" PLEASE CHI CHI MOVE." Goku begged tears forming in his eyes, praying that by some miracle one of his friends would jump in and save her, but as he looked around he saw everyone with the same expressions on their face. They knew Chi Chi was a goner. The blast was so close even Goku could feel it's energy, his body began to shake as he realised it was too late.

" CHI CHI NOOOO!!!!" Goku screamed as the blast hit Chi Chi directly making Chi Chi scream in pain.

Through the bond Goku was able to sense the pain, to him the pain would have only been enough to wound him, but Chi Chi was no-where near as strong. And it was killing her by the second. Goku tried with all his might to get free but was unable to; all the while he had to listen to his wife's screams of death. Tears were falling down Goku's face as he saw the blast clear up and watch Chi Chi fall to the ground, her body cut, bruised, burnt and broken. _NO. NO OH KAMI NO. _Goku thought his head hanging down in sorrow, the only sound in the room being Goku's cries.

** I trust you Goku.** Goku's head snapped up as he heard Chi Chi through the bond. Goku tried desperately to get a reply, only to get silence.

This however was not the same kind of silence that he got through the last week. This was the silence that came with the other mate dying.

" Well that's unlucky." Kobi sighed lowering his power level. _Now I'll have to revive her again._ Kobi thought shaking his head. Goku growled hearing Kobi's comment, he wanted to go over to Kobi and rip each piece of skin off his body.

" YOU KILLED HER YOU BARSTERED. YOU KILLED HER." Roared Goku powering up to Super Sayian 3 without even realising it. Some deep feeling trying to rise to the surface.

" I swear Kobi when I get my hands on you." Threatened Gohan through clenched teeth. All of his good nature leaving him. Gohan wanted only thing at the moment. Cold hard revenge. Gohan looked down to his younger brother wishing more then anything he could have shielded him from their mothers death. Goten was simply staring at his mothers body. Not moving, not powering up like his brother or father. Simply staring.

" I don't think he realises what he's done." Vegeta muttered, receiving a curious look from Piccolo, Krillin and 18.

" What do you mean?" Piccolo asked his eyes wandering back to Chi Chi's body, cringing at the sight. 18 was still staring at Vegeta and Krillin was trying to fight back tears.

" Kakkarot's mate is dead." Vegeta whispered. " Any thing that was holding Kakkarot back from releasing his Sayian side, just died with her." Vegeta finished pointing at Chi Chi's body. Vegeta couldn't help but feel saddened by Chi Chi death. True he had always called her a harpy and took a stab at her whenever he could. But the truth was he had respected her. She was able to stand Kakkarot leaving her time after time and never lost faith. And on top of that she raised not one but two half Sayian children.

" I'm going to murder Kobi." Spat Vegeta, his anger rising.

" I don't think you'll have a chance." Yamcha disagreed, pointing over to Goku whose power was going up by the second.

" You killed her. You killed my mate." Goku rambled his eyes gazing at Chi Chi's lifeless body.

" Wouldn't be the first time." Kobi shrugged, walking over to Chi Chi's body. Goten heard Kobi's statement and for the first time glared up at Kobi. His eyes full of tears and hate.

" What do you mean?" Goten questioned his voice dripping with venom that no child should ever have.

" How could you kill her more then once?" Trunks asked his eyes never leaving his best friend. Anna knew what Kobi meant by his comment and wasn't surprised in the least. Every person from Kobisi had the ability to freeze people and heal, but it was only the select few who could bring their power forward. Kobi bent down and picked Chi Chi up, blood staining his clothes and body.

" Chi Chi was stubborn, she refused to forget. There was always something that kept her memories of you present, jut buried." Explained Kobi, smiling at Goku. " There would be times were her anger lead to, well unfortunate results like this. And s I'd have to revive her. It takes a little energy but it's worth it." Kobi finished.

" You're a monster." Anna cursed, as she tried to move again. Anna could tell that the blast Kobi threw used up some of his energy that was keeping them frozen and hoped that they would be able to get free.

" Such harsh words about your father." Kobi said acting hurt. Goku didn't know whether to be mad or relived. One the one hand Kobi said that he could revive Chi Chi, but on the other he had said that this wasn't the first time he'd killed her.

Goku's mind became full of images of Chi Chi lying dead on the ground while Kobi just laughed like her had before. Goku was now at breaking point.

" What's the matter Goku? You seem speechless." Mocked Kobi. Goku glared at Kobi his eyes full of malice. Goku was about to speak but stopped when he saw the guards coming into the room.

" We heard an explosion and came as fast as we could." Said a tall buffed up guard as he examined the room around him.

" That's fine, take the prisoners to the special cell." Commanded Kobi before he turned to leave the room.

" Yes Sir." Obeyed the guard and motioned for the other guards to begin taking the prisoners. The guards began to pick up the Z fighters, ignoring their threats and comments, and began caring them to the cells. _Even of you do bring Chi Chi back; I'm still going to murder you. _Goku thought as was carried away.

Kobi walked with Chi Chi in his arms back to his room, ignoring the voices of Goku and the others. _Damn that Goku, he's going to ruin everything._ Thought Kobi as he opened the bedroom door then locked it behind him soon after. Kobi walked Chi Chi over to the and then drop her on it. Kobi's eyes looked up and down Chi Chi's body a frown appearing on his face.

" Do you remember Chi Chi, why else would you risk your life to save his?" Kobi said to himself his mind going over the past events. " I'll just have to wait till you wake up." Sighed Kobi, before changing her out of the burnt dress and into a nightgown. He would have to wait till morning to know how much Chi Chi remembered.

***

Chi Chi was lying in bed, the sunlight through the window warming her naked body. Chi Chi smiled as she turned around to face the man sleeping next to her.

" Goku, Goku are you awake?" Chi Chi questioned, receiving a groan in return. Sighing Chi Chi began to get out of bed, only to be pulled back by a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Making her fall back onto his chest.

" Chi Chi where are you going?" Asked Goku sliding Chi Chi off his chest and cuddling in closer to her.

" I thought you were asleep so I was going to make breakfast for you." Chi Chi answered moving a stray piece of hair from her face.

" You're not going anywhere." Goku said huskily as his fingers grazed the side of her breast. Chi moaned, loving the feeling of Goku touching her skin.

" But don't you want breakfast?" Chi Chi questioned her breathing becoming ragged. Goku smile at the way his wife was reacting to him. He had just returned for Yardrat yesterday and had spent the night showing Chi Chi how much he had missed her.

" No." Goku replied simply as he turned Chi Chi over so he was propped up above her. Goku began to lay a trail of kisses down Chi Chi's neck all the way to her stomach, receiving moans for his effort.

Chi Chi couldn't stop the heat from rising in her when Goku pleasured her like this. Chi Chi's hand began combing through Goku's hair.

" Goku." Chi Chi panted making Goku stop kissing her.

" Yes Chi."

" Why did you bite me last night?" Chi Chi asked as she remembered how Goku had bitten her last night, and she him. Chi Chi's statement surprised Goku, not quite knowing how to answer.

" I don't know it just felt right." Goku answered truthfully. " Why did you bite back." He added raising an eyebrow. His statement made Chi Chi blush.

" It felt right. Now I feel as if we are finally one." Chi Chi said her blush intensifying, she felt so stupid saying it but at the same time it felt right.

" I know I feel that way too." Admitted Goku his hand cupping her face. Chi Chi smiled at Goku's answer.

" Really?"

" Really. I love you Chi Chi." Goku said his voice full of love and his eyes full of passion.

" I love you too Goku." Chi Chi declared before Goku kissed her hard and full of love.

Chi Chi awoke in bed her body feeling the effects of the dream. Chi Chi laid still as she tried to figure out whether it was a memory or just a dream. Sighing Chi Chi sat up and looked out the window the sun had not yet risen but was on it's way, this told Chi Chi that it was very early in the morning. _Wait a minute._ Chi Chi thought as she threw back the covers a gasp escaped her mouth as she saw her body.

" This can't be." Gasped Chi Chi her eyes running over her body looking for imperfections, but only to find none. Wasn't she hit last night, didn't Kobi fire that blast at Goku and she jumped in front of him to save him.

Chi Chi began to recall what had happened early that evening her mind always remembering the pain of the blast and the sudden need to protect Goku. Chi Chi jumped out of bed and ran to the closet, she grabbed the item of clothing closet to her; a plain blue dress, which cut just above the knees, and quickly changed. Once she was dressed she began pacing the length of her bedroom trying to come up with an explanation as to why she was still alive. Nothing she thought of made sense every time she had thought of something, something else seemed to contradict it.

" What the hells happening." Stressed Chi Chi running a hand through her hair. Suddenly the door opened and there Kobi stood in the archway.

Kobi smiled seeing Chi Chi dressed. _Time to figure out what she knows. _Kobi thought as he began to walk over to Chi Chi, who was looking a little confused.

" How are you love? Are you feeling better." Kobi asked as he removed a stray piece of hair from Chi Chi's face. " Do you remember anything from last night."

Chi Chi didn't know what to do, every fibre in her body was screaming danger as Kobi touched her face. _I don't feel safe anymore, just keep calm Chi, keep a poker face._ Chi Chi thought trying not to grimace as Kobi ran his hand down the side of her face.

" I feel fine." Chi Chi answered shortly wanting more then anything to get away from Kobi.

She didn't know how to explain it. It was as if overnight her whole perspective on Kobi had changed, suddenly she didn't see him as the handsome man who had been so nice to her over the last week. Now she saw him as a danger.

" Do you remember anything from last night." Kobi causally asked raising an eyebrow. Kobi's questioned caught Chi Chi off guard she didn't know how to answer him. Yes she had remembered everything from last night every single detail as if she were watching the event from someone else's eyes. But she had a feeling that by answering truthfully it would put her life in danger, so she did the only thing she could. Lie.

" No." Chi Chi began her eyes casting downwards. " It's all kind of a blur, can you tell me please." _This way I can tell if you are telling me the truth. _Chi Chi mentally added. Kobi sighed running a hand through his hair, bring on his fake sympathy.

" It was horrible, and it was all my fault. I never meant for you to get hurt I swear."

_So far so good. _Chi Chi thought, her attention still focused on Kobi.

" the battle was intense and then at the last moment the Sayian Goku fired a large Ki attack at you. I couldn't get there in time."

_No no that's not right._ Panicked Chi Chi knowing Kobi was twisting the events.

" He laughed while he did it, laughed at your pain." Muttered Kobi clenching his hands in mock anger. " You were so badly hurt that I didn't think you would make it, lucky I had one of my doctors treat you." Kobi finished, waiting for Chi Chi's reaction.

Chi Chi gasped that wasn't how it had happened, none of that was true, expect for her being badly hurt. Kobi was a liar; everything Goku had said to her was true. Even if she couldn't remember deep down she knew that it was true. Chi Chi tried to hide her anger and hate for him. _If he knows I remember then he might kill me. No it's better to still paly along._ Chi Chi decided.

" If that's what happened I'll believe you. I know you wouldn't hurt me." Chi Chi whispered putting on her best caring voice. Kobi smiled at her reply, glad things were working out his way. He was worried for a moment about Chi Chi being hard to convince but that didn't worry him anymore.

" Where are the prisoners at the moment?" Questioned Chi Chi, trying not to sound to eager. She had to go to Goku, if anyone could help her remember it would be him.

" Down in the cells why?" Glared Kobi getting suspicious.

" No reason." Lied Chi Chi. " I was just thinking about the Children, such a shame they had to be brought into this."

" Don't worry, if I'm in a good mood I'll let them off lightly." Sighed Kobi grabbing Chi Chi by the hand and leading her to the bed. " Get some rest, I have to go to a meeting so I'll be gone for at least a few hours."

" No I'm to worked up I'll just go and get something to eat, are you going now?" Chi Chi asked shyly a plan forming in her head.

" Yes, I just wanted to check on you first." Replied Kobi giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Chi Chi felt like slapping him across the face, but resisted the urge. _Goku I hope that you can help me remember._ Thought Chi Chi as Kobi led her out of the bedroom.

***

" Would it kill them to bring us some food." Wined Vegeta, almost at breaking point. It was bad enough that he was a prisoner, but worse that he was in a cell with the idiot Kakkarot. Everyone else had someone that they could stand. Krillin had his wife 18, Goten had Trunks, the Namek had Gohan and Anna and Yamcha had Tein.

" I know, I haven't eaten in hours." Agreed Goku lying on the floor. " If only we could get out, I have to get Chi Chi." Vegeta sighed. When Goku was first brought into the cell he was crazy, firing blast in everyone direction, powering up and then straight back down, blaming everyone he could. Vegeta ended up having to knock him out just to get him to calm down.

" Yeah well we all want to get out but we can't." Yelled 18 from the cell across from there's, fed up Vegeta and Goku complaining about their stomachs.

" What's the deal with these cells anyway." Krillin yelled to Anna who was trying to concentrate on getting a vision. Anna sighed giving up, she had been getting nothing all night.

" These cells can detect Ki so when a prisoner tries to use some it absorbs it right up. And then the bars are made out of the strongest metal in the universe, not even a Sayian could break it." Anna explained, before trying once again to get a vision.

" And yet it takes a key." Muttered Krillin, making 18 laugh.

" Yeah well we haven't got a key now have we baldy." Snapped Vegeta at Krillin.

" I bet the only one with it is Kobi." Sighed Gohan his voice sharpening at Kobi's name. Goku sighed, trying to drown out the voices of everyone arguing. He had sensed Chi Chi had been revived not to long ago and was wondering what she had remembered. Would she remember taking the blast for him, or would Kobi make her believe something else. Goku grimaced as he remembered the sight of Chi Chi's body burning from the blast, the sight would haunt him for the rest of his life.

" Goku?"

Goku's eyes snapped open as he heard a familiar voice. A voice he had been longing to hear all night. Goku smiled as he saw Chi Chi standing at the front of his cells, her body looking perfectly fine, not a scratch on her.

" I just wanted to check to see if you were ok." Chi Chi said her eyes never meeting his. Goku jumped up ad ran over to the cell door. Chi Chi gasped in shock as Goku's arms reached through the cells door and brought her into as much of a hug as he could get.

" Oh god Chi Chi I'm so glad your ok. I thought I lost you I'm so sorry." Goku began rambling on apologies, not allowing Chi Chi to get a word in. When Goku was finally finished he let Chi Chi go so he could look her in the eyes.

" Do you remember?" Goku asked.

" No." Answered Chi Chi, watching Goku's face drop. " But I want to." She added.

" I don't know how to make you." Goku sighed a tear falling from his eye. He wanted Chi Chi to remember so much, and it killed him to know that he couldn't help her. _If only I could send my memories to her._ Thought Goku putting his hands behind his head. It suddenly hit Goku he knew of a way to make Chi Chi remember. The Bond. If the bond let them talk and share feelings telepathically then why couldn't it work for memories.

" I've got an idea." Goku Chirped making Chi Chi's face light up.

" How?"

" The bond. You know how you can hear me in your head. Well that's cause I'm trying to reach you. So I'll do the same for my memories, I'll make you remember everything." Goku explained receiving a shocked look from Chi Chi. Goku smiled at this.

" Just leave your mind open, don't concentrate on anything just let you thought wander." Goku instructed, watching Chi Chi close her eyes. _I hope this works._ Goku began to send memories of their life to Chi Chi starting from the day that they meet. This process went on for some time and Chi Chi just stood still. _I can't make her remember everything but hopefully she'll remember a few things on her own. _ Goku though as he sent her the last memory, the one of her being taken.

Chi Chi's emotions were out of control with every new memory sent to her its emotions came along. She could remember everything now and wondered how she could of forgotten. Tears began to flow down her face as she remembered the time Goku died fighting cell leaving her and Gohan alone. The next memory made her smile, she got to see Goku again after 7 years and introduce him to his newest son. Chi Chi began to feel dizzy, the process of getting her memory back taking a toll on her. After the last memory hit her being taken by Kobi. Chi Ch fell to the ground exhausted.

" Chi Chi." Goku yelled panic in his voice.

" Mom." Gohan and Goten yelled as they watched their mum fall to the ground.

Goku banged against the cells bars trying to get to Chi Chi who was still lying on the ground. She wasn't pain or he would of sensed it through the bond, she was just tried. Goku watched as Chi Chi got up off the ground her body still shaking.

" Chi Chi are you okay." Goku asked his voice not going above a whisper.

" Oh Goku." Chi Chi cried running to the cell doors, and trying to hug Goku. " I'm sorry, I didn't want to forget and now you're here and, and Goku." Cried Chi Chi harder her sentence not making sense. Goku hushed Chi Chi whispering her words of reassurance. The others watched as the reunion of the two lovers continued.

After a long tearful reunion between the Chi Chi and her family they began thinking of ways that they could get out.

" Why didn't you just break down the bars." Questioned Chi Chi examining the cell door.

" Because there made out of the strongest metal in the universe." Anna answered. This was the first time Anna had meet Chi Chi and was already beginning to respect her. Anna admired the way she would stand up to Vegeta and Piccolo and envied her for having a loving family.

" But it takes a key." Added Tein. Taking a break from mediating.

" But we don't have the key." Sighed Goku. Chi Chi's head snapped up as she remembered something.

" Could this be the key?" Chi Chi asked Anna, as she took a necklace off which had a key attached then handed it to Anna through the cell bars.. Anna studied the key carefully taking in every detail. A smile appeared on her face.

" This is it." Anna laughed, happy to have a way of escape. " How did you get it?"

" I saw it in Kobi's pocket so I stole it." Chi Chi shrugged remembering how scared she was of getting caught. Chi Chi began opening the cell doors one by one each person taking her and saying that they had missed her. Of corse Goku's and hers was a little more personal then just a thank you. When she opened Goku's door she was a little surprised that even Vegeta thanked her but Chi Chi had a feeling he was taking her for something more them just opening the door.

" Lets get the hell off this planet." Yamcha said stretching his muscles and making his way for the door.

" There's just one more thing I have to take care of." Goku stated as he sensed an all to familiar Ki getting closer.

To Be Continued

Well well looks like were getting to the final chapters of the story. Who knows the next chapter may be the last, so keep watch and don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 10

She's My Mate

**By:** **XxSailorWinchesterXx**

I've gotten some ideas from other stories but have changed them so there not exactly alike. If you have a problem with this let me know. The whole Saiyan marking thing I have seen on a number of stories so I don' know who exactly made it up but if you do feel free to tell me. Also please read and REVIEW If you like it or even have suggestions please review. Thanks. I really don't care what your review is as long as it's not telling me to break my laptop and stop writing. So anyway back to the story.

I Do Not own Dragon ball Z or any of the character from it.

A.N: Just in case people were wondering this story takes place a few years after the defeat of Maijan Buu.

Part 10

" Lets get the hell off this planet." Yamcha said stretching his muscles and making his way for the door.

" There's just one more thing I have to take care of." Goku stated as he sensed an all to familiar Ki getting closer. Chi Chi understood what Goku meant and it scared her, this was a side of Goku that she didn't want her sons to see.

" Goku forget it, lest just go." Chi Chi begged, grabbing a hold of Goku's hand and pulling him to the side, away from the others.

" Please Goku, don't fight. With Kobi able to freeze people like he does you can't win."

" I'll find away around it." Goku argued, pulling away from Chi Chi and walking back towards the door with a smile on his face, showing that he was excited about the fight.

Chi Chi watched as Goku pulled away from her and walked back to the door. Once again he was leaving to fight. Leaving her. Chi Chi couldn't help the tears that were beginning to fall down her face. _Is that why he came to get me, cause he needed a fight. _

** Goku please don't fight I can't lose you again.** Chi Chi asked Goku through the bond. Goku's sighed as he heard Chi Chi request. Didn't she under stand that this was something that had to be done. Kobi had taken his mate, which left him only one option. Death.

** Chi Chi, you won't lose me. I promise.**

** Just like you promised everything would be alright with Cell.**

Goku turned around at Chi Chi's last comment. She never brought up the ordeal with cell. And secretly Goku was grateful for that. After Goku had returned for good he had asked his friends what life was like for his family while he was gone, nobody gave a straight answer saying that it was something he had best ask Chi Chi. Goku never did.

" Please Goku." Chi Chi asked again, this time trying to hold back her tears. If she had learned anything in her marriage with Goku, it was that crying got her nowhere. Goku sighed running a hand through his hair. Kobi was getting closer to the cells, and Goku was having a hard time trying to stop himself from just flying out and killing him.

" Sorry to break up whatever you and your mate are arguing about." Vegeta huffed impatiently, walking over to Goku " But Kobi's on the way and we still have to get back to the ship."

" I say we get back to the ship, and then come back and fight." Yamcha proposed, trying to find a way out of fighting Kobi. Vegeta laughed at Yamcha's idea.

" You scared." He mocked.

Goten who had been standing with his brother, broke away and went over to his father.

" I want to fight Kobi now." Goten hissed, beginning to power up. Chi Chi alarmed by Goten's sudden change in attitude pulled him in closer to her.

" No I agree with Yamcha. Lets just get back onto the ship." She agreed looking Goku in the eyes, pleading for him to say yes.

" Come on, just teleport us there with that instant transmission you have." Krillin proposed in his natural calm voice. Goku wanted nothing more to do then fight, but he could see that with everyone else wanting to leave he wouldn't get the chance. Sighing Goku walked back over to Chi Chi and put his arm around her waist.

" I can only take three at a time, including myself. Who wants to go first?" Goku questioned, really wanting to get Chi Chi and his family out of their first.

" Me and 18. If that's ok with you?" Krillin asked carefully, getting a feeling that Goku wanted to get Chi Chi and his family out of their first. But Krillin also had a family that he wanted to take care of.

" Yeah that's fine." Goku agreed and motioned Krillin and 18 to go over to him. In a hurry to get it over with Goku grabbed a hold of 18 and Krillin and teleported away, only to reappear a few seconds later.

_Kobi's getting really close at this rate he'll be here in a couple of minutes._ Goku thought as he sensed Kobi's ki growing nearer. He had to hurry.

" Ok who's next?" Goku rushed.

" Gohan and Goten." Chi Chi quickly said, receiving glares form Gohan, Goten and Goku.

" No way, we're not going till after you." Gohan stated, wanting to get his mother to safety. Gohan knew that if she were here when Kobi arrived it could really mess up the situation. _And Dad._ Gohan thought. Chi Chi glared at both her sons, seeing that they were trying to get her to safety before them.

" Don't argue with me." Chi Chi said in anger. " Goten and Gohan next."

Goku wanting to get it over with did as his wife told him, despite the objections from his sons. They continued to go; Yamcha and Tein, Vegeta and Trunks and Piccolo went only with Goku. Now all that remained was Anna and Chi Chi.

" What's taking Goku so long?" Worried Chi Chi beginning to pace around the cells, her mind making up things that could of gone wrong. Anna heaved a long sigh, starting to get anxious.

" Clam down, I'm sure he's on his way." Soothed Anna trying to reassure Chi Chi, but having no success. Footsteps could be heard down the hallway, Chi Chi turned around and pushed herself up against the door,

" What are you doing?" whispered Anna confused by Chi Chi actions.

" It's Kobi, he's coming this way."

Anna gave a small chuckle, finding Chi Chi attempts funny. " Like that will stop dad."

Chi Chi stared at Anna stunned by her comment. Kobi was her father. _Well they do look a bit alike._ Chi Chi thought gazing up and down Anna, finding similarities between the two. Anna saw Chi Chi's stunned glance and assumed no one had told her yet.

" Well you're his daughter any weak points we should know." Chi Chi said still whispering, hoping that maybe Anna would know something the others didn't. Anna thought carefully about Chi Chi question, her brain trying to find some weakness, Just when he was going to say no, something hit Anna. Her eyes lit up at the discovery.

" I can't believe I forgot, I wish remembered earlier." Anna began her voice going above a whisper. " Kobi can only freeze people as a defense."

" Shocking." Chi Chi said sarcastically. _We already knew that._

" What I mean is, as long as Goku doesn't raise his power level higher then Kobi's he'll have noway to freeze him." Anna finished, taking in a big breath of air.

Chi Chi smiled, he had a weakness, she couldn't wait till tell Goku. Her happiness was short lived, she suddenly remembered the first day that she had meet Kobi. She shuddered at the memory.

" Wait then how was Kobi able to freeze me that first day?" Chi Chi asked her voice breaking slightly. Anna pondered this for a moment, before coming up with a explanation.

" He could sense Goku and his power level most properly, an because your mated or whatever you call it with Goku, you must of gotten some of his power."

Chi Chi nodded I agreement. She was about to ask Anna another question, when the door suddenly burst open making Chi Chi fall to the ground. She quickly brought herself back up.

" Chi Chi dear? What are you doing here?" Kobi questioned, looking around to find the cells empty. _What the hell? _Kobi thought his eyes resting on Anna. _How did she get out, and where are the others?._

" Don't call me dear." Chi Chi spat, feeling sick as she looked at Kobi. _Oh Goku where are you?_ Chi Chi thought starting to panic.

" Chi Chi what's going on? Where are Goku and the others?" Kobi hissed sensing something different about Chi Chi.

" Escaped." Chi Chi answered bluntly, pulling Anna behind her afraid that she would get hurt.

Kobi laughed seeing Chi Chi pull Anna behind her. Kobi finally understood that Chi Chi remembered everything now.

" So I take it you remember your husband and kids." Kobi stated not waiting for Chi Chi to answer. " Well I'm glad Goku will take you back. Do you think he'll raise my child as well." He said darkly, a sinister smile appearing on his face. Chi Chi gasped at Kobi's words. Did she let him have his way with her? _No. _Chi Chi thought she would never do that. _But, I can't even remember what happened when I was brainwashed, so what if.._ Chi Chi didn't want to continue on with that thought.

" What, no objections." Kobi laughed seeing that Chi Chi to shocked for words.

" Shut up Kobi." Snapped Anna stepping out from behind Chi Chi. " If anything did happen it was rape, you sick person." She finished, her voice full of anger. This statement didn't make Chi Chi feel any better.

Kobi's smile faded as he heard what Anna said. He began walking over to Chi Chi and Anna.

" Stay away from us!" Chi Chi warned, her and Anna taking a step back for every step Kobi took closer.

" Come now Chi Chi don't be like that." Kobi said his voice low and seductive. Chi Chi shuddered at his voice, it seemed so familiar. Kobi continued to step towards Chi Chi and Anna, unknown to them that he was backing them against a wall. Soon Chi Chi found herself backed against a wall, Anna now standing next to Chi Chi.

" It doesn't have to end badly, you know." Kobi whispered his arms pinning Chi Chi against the wall, making her unable to move. Chi Chi struggled against Kobi but he was to strong.

" Stay away from her." Anna yelled and Kicked Kobi in the knee with all her strength. It didn't affected Kobi the least. Kobi just smiled at Anna and kicked her away into the one of the empty cells. Anna slammed into a wall, making her lose conciseness.

" Anna!!" Chi Chi yelled, struggling again to get free, but having no success. Taking her away for her family was one thing, but hurting his own daughter, that's another thing. _He's a monster. _Chi Chi thought.

** Please Goku help.** Chi Chi pleaded through the bond, praying Goku would come soon.

" Now that she's out of the way." Kobi smiled a he looked back at Chi Chi, his face edging closer and closer. Chi Chi could see where this was heading and kicked Kobi's legs, hoping that he would loosen his grip.

" Is that the best you can do." Kobi whispered into Chi Chi's ear, making her shiver, but not in pleasure like Kobi thought. Kobi smiled and moved his mouth from Chi Chi's ear to her mouth and kissed her roughly. Chi Chi jumped in surprise as she felt Kobi's tongue sliding across her lips, Chi Chi couldn't stop Kobi's assault on her and was forced to stand there while Kobi violated her. Tears began to fall down Chi Chi's face.

" Hey Chi sorry it took me a while but there was a problem on the ship and Vegeta….." Goku said as he reappeared out of nowhere, but his voice stopping as he saw Anna on the floor on a cell. Goku snarled sensing Kobi in the room and turned to face where the Ki was coming from. His heart stoped as he saw Kobi kissing Chi Chi, and Chi Chi's face wet from the tears she was crying. Goku gave a loud viscous snarl that made Kobi turn around and face him.

" So there you are Goku. I was wondering when you would get here." Kobi said his voice oddly calm. Chi Chi opened her eyes and saw Goku standing before Kobi, she was so happy that he had come. Goku snarled again, sounding more animal then man.

" Let. My. Mate. Go." Goku hissed through clenched teeth, sending Kobi a looked of pure hatred. Kobi smiled at Goku, feeling his power level go up. _That's right keep raising your power level._ Kobi thought darkly, he was nearing the power level close to a Super Saiyan 2, a power that was greater then his own. _He just needs one more push over the edge._

" Now why would I do that? Chi Chi and me have so much fun together. Although she didn't seem as into it as the past nights." Kobi began, one of his arms running up and down Chi Chi's body. " Tell me Goku when Chi Chi screams out your name, does her voice crack and sink her nails into your back?" Kobi finished, his hand resting on Chi Chi breast.

" SHUT UP!!!!!!" Goku yelled turning into a Super Sayian 3 and charging a Kobi. He was going to make sure that Kobi died the most painful way possible now. Goku felt his true Sayian nature coming out and his Sayian side wanted to hear Kobi beg for mercy and even then he wouldn't comply.

Before Kobi had a chance to move one of Goku's fist collided with his face sending Kobi flying across the room and into a wall. Kobi began to sit up, wiping away some blood from his face, now he was just going to have some fun with Goku.

" And I love it how when she kisses you, her hands run through your hair." Kobi mocked, only to receive another painful blow from the enraged Goku. Chi Chi watched horrified that Kobi knew all that. Some of it was true, which made it even worse. _Oh god what if I did sleep with Kobi. What of it's true?_ Chi Chi cried at the thought, would Goku want her back after that? Chi Chi watched as Goku sent Kobi a kick in the guts that sent him flying back across the room.

" If you even touched her you bastard, I'll rip you spine out." Goku spat his fists clenches so hard it looked as though the bones might pop out. He began walking over to Kobi who was lying on the floor. As he walked past Chi Chi is heart constricted painfully, the thought of her in bed with someone else tearing at his heart. Chi Chi looked down at the ground her face full of shame. Through the bond she got a glimpse at what Goku was thinking and it pained her to know she was hurting him.

" I'm sorry." Chi Chi whispered to her mate, her voice full of sorrow.

Goku stopped walking and turned to face her. His eyes boring into hers, trying to find the right words to say, he wanted to tell her that it didn't matter, he loved her no matter what. But he couldn't get the words out, and now didn't seem like the right time or place. _Later. _Goku thought as he turned back to face Kobi. Chi Chi felt as though someone had just plunged a knife into her heart, not only did she think that she was unfaithful, Goku did as well. After Goku had said nothing to her she knew he thought that. _Will Goku want me back when we get out of here?_ Chi Chi thought, her mind going over the possibility that Goku would say that he didn't want her anymore. _I wouldn't blame him._ She thought sadly.

Goku continued to beat Kobi with punches and kick and a few Ki blasts. Kobi knew that he wouldn't last much longer at this rate and knew he had to get Goku to raise his power level one more time so he could finish him off.

" So Goku, while you're here beating me up, who's comforting your wife." Kobi asked spitting some blood out of his mouth.

" What do you mean?" Growled Goku grabbing Kobi and pinning him up against the wall. It surprised Goku that Kobi could still speak by this point.

" Are you really that thick?" Kobi laughed making Goku snarl. " I just tell you and your mate that I raped her and while she's wondering if you'll ever love her again you're here beating me up. Husband of the year or what." Kobi finished his voice sarcastic at the last remark.

" SHUT UP." Goku bellowed his power rising again and fast. " Chi Chi knows I love her. And I will continue to love her no matter what." Goku decalred, turning his head to face Chi Chi, a smile on his face.

** I love you Chi Chi no matter what, please know that." Goku said through the bond, making Chi Chi smile.

" I love you too." Chi Chi replied, glad to know her husband didn't hate her for what happened. Goku then dropped Kobi and began and back away. Once he was a good distance away Goku began to power up a Kamehameha.

" Goodbye Kobi. I hope you enjoy where you're going to go." Goku teased, knowing very well Kobi was going to go to hell. _I hope Cell and Freezia get him._ Goku thought as the Kamehameha wave was at it's fullest.

" That's the thing Goku." Kobi began as he stood up. " I'm not going anywhere."

Goku was about to fire the Kamehameha when he found he couldn't move. _Not this again._ Goku cursed getting tired of Kobi same old trick.

" Dammit Kobi, get a new attack, this is getting old."

Kobi laughed at Goku's words. " Don't worry this is the last time you'll see it." Kobi said as he began gathering energy. " Don't worry I'll take care of your wife."

Chi Chi saw that Kobi was about to release his attack and knew she had to tell Goku to power down, but without Kobi knowing.

** Goku power down back to normal.** Chi Chi requested through the bond already she could sense Goku's shock at her words.

** Power down, why? He'll Kill me.** This was making no sense to Goku.

** Anna remembered that Kobi can't freeze people unless they go to a hire power level then his. So once you power down he can't freeze you.** Chi Chi finished explaining.

Kobi had finished gathering energy and was ready to finish Goku off.

" Well Goku I hope you've had a good life." Kobi said and fired the blast at Goku. Goku saw the blast coming straight towards him but didn't flinch, instead he powered out of his Super Sayian form and back to normal. As soon as he did this he found he was able to move again.

"Your right Chi Chi I can move again." Goku said happily, forgetting for a moment about the blast that was heading his way. It was a good ting that Chi Chi hadn't forgotten.

" That's good Goku. Now get out of the way and finish Kobi off, so we can go." Chi Chi rushed, wanting nothing more then to get back to her home.

" Right." Goku agreered, then teleported behind Kobi.

" What the..?" Kobi said as he felt Goku's ki behind him. Not wanting to waste time with words Goku shot a Ki blast right through Kobi, making Kobi fall to the ground.

" How…did..you?" Kobi gasped, looking at the hole that went through his stomach, he was losing a lot of blood and knew that he didn't have enough power to heal himself.

" Did you rape my Chi Chi?" Goku growled leaning over Kobi. Kobi could only gasp for air. Goku began to get imapient.

" DID YOU RAPE MY MATE." He bellowed.

"No… she pushed me off whenever…… I tried." Gasped Kobi. Goku smiled at his words, he couldn't wait to tell Chi Chi.

" I hope… you…. get yours…… you dirty…. Saiyan." Kobi spat, before his eyes closed fro good.

" Have a good time in hell you son of a bitch." Goku said coldly before turning back and walking towards Chi Chi, who was at Anna's side. Anna had regained consciousness during the fight but though it best to stay out of the way.

" Hey Anna." Goku said happily, his usual nature returning as his Sayian side once again went into dormancy. " How you feeling?"

Anna rubbed the back of her head and winced at the pain it caused. " It's alright, could have been much worse."

Goku turned his attention to Chi Chi, who he noticed was looking a bit exhausted.

" Are you okay Chi?" Whispered Goku as he wrapped his arms around her. Chi Chi leaned back against his chest feeling exhausted from the weeks previous events.

" Listen you guys had better go. Kobi's guards are coming and when they find him dead they'll be looking for someone to pin it on." Anna said hearing voices coming from down the hall.

" What about you? Aren't you coming?" Chi Chi asked saddened that Anna may not the returning with them.

" No this is my home, I only left to warn you."

" What about the guards?" Goku questioned as he got up and pulled Chi Chi tighter into his hold. Anna smiled seeing the couple back together again.

" I'll tell them the person fled and knocked me out on the way. Now go." Rushed Anna wanting to get them out safe. Goku nodded and placed two fingers on his head.

" Thank-you." Chi Chi said smiling.

" Oh wait." Anna quickly said, remembering something that could get them home faster.

" Yeah" Goku said, stopping him and Chi Chi from teleporting away.

" At the back of the castle, where I led you in there's a ship. Get everyone on it."

" Why?"

" It's one of Kobi's ships it will get you home in about only two days." Anna told them.

" Ok thanks, hope to see you again Anna." Goku said as he and Chi Chi disappeared.

***

" What's taking dad so long?" Gohan sighed pacing around the ship, his brother following a few steps behind him.

" Kakkarot properly went after Kobi." Said Vegeta who was leaning against a wall. _How could he not._ Thought Vegeta, no Sayian would let the man who hurt his mate get away. Vegeta smiled at his thoughts wondering what Kakkarot's Sayian side was like.

" No not wit hmum there, it's to dangerous." Gohan objected, but also feeling that Vegeta could be right. Gohan stoped his pacing making Goten bump into his legs.

" Goten I'm bored. Lets go spar." Trunks whined, as he went over to Goten and started to pull him away from Gohan.

" Hey Trunks let me go! I don't wanna spar." Goten protested pulling away from Trunks and going back over to his brother. Trunks got a sour look on his face and started to pout. " Well then what can I do?"

" How about being quiet boy." Vegeta mumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

" Hey guys sorry we're late."

Everyone looked to see Goku standing with arm around Chi Chi holding her protectively.

" Mom. Dad!!" Gohan yelled running over to his parents, Goten only a few steps behind.

" Hey boys. Listen no time for that right now we have to get to the other ship." Goku said not wasting any time.

" Why? What are you playing at Kakkarot?" Vegeta demand, failing to see why he would request such a thing.

" Because there's a faster ship at the back of the castle you know where we came in so we'll take that." Goku explained gathering Goten into his arms then disappearing before anyone could stop him.

Vegeta laughed seeing that Goku forgot his eldest son. _Stupid Kakkarot._ Trunks also laughed at Gohan, who was standing alone looking shocked. " Goten's dad can be an idiot." Trunks grumbled trying to keep a smile off his face. Vegeta smiled at his sons comment. A moment later Goku reappeared and grabbed Gohan and Piccolo. This continued till everyone was off the old ship.

***

" So the I gave Kobi a ki blast through the gut." Goku said proudly, retelling the battle for the others to hear, just leaving out some minor and personal discoveries. The ship had been flying back to earth for about 3 hours now and everyone was celebrating their victory.

" So Kobi's dead for good Kakkarot." Vegeta questioned. " I don't want to have to make another trip like this anytime soon." Goku got the real meaning behind Vegeta's words and smiled.

" Yeah he's gone. And good riddens." Said Goku wrapping his arms around Chi Chi, who was looking very exhausted.

" You alright Chi?" Goku whispered, kissing her ear, making Chi Chi sigh in response.

" Yeah I'm fine just a little tired."

Gohan looked over at his mother concern clear on his face.

" You should get some sleep mum. You've had a pretty eventful week." Gohan said as he got up and picked up his little brother who had already fallen asleep.

" Thanks, I think I will." Chi Chi began, looking around to suss out where the rooms were on the ship. " Um, where are the bedrooms?"

Goku smiled at his and picked her up and began carrying her down the hall of the ship.

" I can walk you know." Chi Chi huffed, snuggling in closer to Goku's chest, not having the energy to get into an argument.

" I know but last time I set you on your feet you fainted." Goku reminded her, happy he found an excuse not to put her down. Chi Chi closed her eyes as she let sleep take her. She knew she would have to talk to Goku about what happened over the past week, when she woke up. But for now all she wanted to do was sleep. Goku opened the bedroom door and set Chi Chi down on the bed, then crawling in next to her. This is what he had been dreaming of doing ever since she was taken. And now that he was it felt so good.

" Sleep well Chi Chi." Goku whispered as he kissed her forehead, then fell to sleep.

***

Chi Chi awoke for the first time that week feeling happy and content, she was no longer Kobi's prisoner. Goku had come to save her and succeeded, it would now just be a bad memory. A frown came over Chi Chi's face, for that's what it would be from now on. A memory. _Don't think about Chi, just try to push it aside._ Chi Chi thought, rubbing her eyes trying to get the sleep out of them. _What the?_ Chi Chi thought as she looked at her surroundings. She was no longer in the ships bedrooms, now she was back in her and Goku's bedroom. As puzzled as she was at how she got there, she was happy none the less.

" How long have I been asleep for?" Chi Chi asked herself, looking out the open window to see it was night.

" About 3 days." A voice answered. Chi Chi looked to where the voice was coming from and was happy to see Goku standing in the doorway, smiling his stupid Goku smile.

" That long. Where are the boys?"

Goku began walking over to the bed, a smile still on his face.

" Gohan is at Videl's. She's was pretty angry when he didn't tell her that he was going to fight." Goku let his smile increase as he thought of the similarities between Videl and Chi Chi. " And Goten is over at Trunk's house. I convinced the boys that it would be best if they gave you some space."

" I don't need space form my boys." Chi Chi huffed crossing her arms over her chest. " If anything I need more time with them." Goku chuckled taking a seat next to Chi Chi on the bed. Goku was having a hard time keeping himself in check. His wife had been gone for a little over a week now, and he wanted to do more then talk.

" True. But if the boys were here they wouldn't leave you alone, which means I wouldn't be able to do this." Goku said his voice turning husky. He leaned in closer to Chi Chi, taking in her scent and letting his hands roam up and down her sides. Chi Chi moaned enjoying the feeling of her husbands touch. One of Goku hands rested o her thigh and began stroking it, though the whole ordeal with Kobi, Chi Chi had missed the way Goku would touch her. That thought made Chi Chi stiffen. What_ if Kobi touched me like that._ Chi Chi thought ashamed.

Goku sensed Chi Chi stiffen and became worried, did he do something wrong.

" Chi Chi are you alright?" Goku asked concern evident in his voice. Goku moved the hand that was resting on her thigh and moved in to her face, so she was looking him in the eye.

" How can you stand to touch me?" Chi Chi whispered her voice thick with shame. Chi Chi's comment caught Goku by surprise.

" What do you mean?"

" Goku, during that week I didn't know what I was doing, and I still can't remember." Chi Chi began, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. " What if Kobi… What if he, what if I." Chi Chi babbled not wanting to continue that thought.

Goku got what Chi Chi was talking about and was shocked that she thought he wouldn't forgive her. A smile appeared on his face as he remembered what Kobi had told him. Now seemed like a good time to share this news. Goku placed a finger To Chi Chi's lips to silence her.

" Chi Chi nothing happened between you and Kobi." Goku said, trying to hold back a hiss at the last name. Even though Kobi was dead, Goku still hated him with all of his being.

" But how do you know." Chi Chi declared, her words slightly muffled from the fact that Goku had his finger over her lips.

" Because Kobi told me. I asked him just before he died, and I don't think he was lying." Goku said, smiling as he saw Chi Chi stop crying.

" And besides, even if something did happen it wouldn't change the way I feel about you. Nothing could." Goku whispered as he continued roaming her body with his hands. Chi Chi moved forward so she was sitting in front of Goku, her hands began to wrap themselves around his next. She had just got him back and she wasn't about to let go of him. Goku's mouth moved to Chi Chi's hungrily, showing her how much he had missed her. The kiss was long and passionate and Chi Chi soon found herself wanting to do more the kiss, and sensing Goku thought the bond, she could tell he wanted the same.

Chi Chi began to remove Goku's top running her hand over his tonned muscles as she went. Now she was glad that the boys weren't here, Goku tossed his shirt on the floor having no longer any use for it, he could only hope that very soon more clothes would be on the floor. Needing air Goku broke the kiss, leaving both him and Chi Chi gasping for air. He looked at the women sitting in front of him and smiled, after a long week he would finally get to show his mate how much he needed her.

" I love you Chi Chi." Goku said as he lowed Chi Chi on to her back, his eyes never leaving hers.

" I love you too Goku." Chi Chi declared before Goku covered his mouth with hers. Beginning their reunion night.

The End.

OMG I'm finished. Wow a whole story finished I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review, it really means a lot to me. Also just incase anyone was wondering I was not going to write a lemon, so I hope people didn't get their hopes up. Well that's all I have to say please review and tell me what you think, and keep a look out I have some ideas for other stories already. Thanks once again. XxSailorWinchesterXx


End file.
